This Ineffable Feeling
by Lucidvous
Summary: Sakura sadar begitu dia menerima ajakan kencan Sasuke, dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk patah hati. Menyukai pria yang dikelilingi seluruh gadis yang siap menyambar memang sulit. Mampukah Sakura bersaing dan membuat Sasuke menyukainya? /Chap 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enjoy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino merengek di apartemennya dan ini sungguh menganggu. Dia sedang di depan laptop mengerjakan revisi saat gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba masuk membawa sekantung penuh makanan. Kedatangan Ino benar-benar tidak diharapkan kali ini. Kecuali setumpuk makanan yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak ingin ikut _nongkrong_ denganku dan Sai!?"

Sakura menutup laptop karena sudah tidak mendapatkan konsentrasinya lagi. Alisnya berkerut jengkel. "Karena pada saat _nongkrong_ , Sai selalu mengundang teman-temannya yang tak kukenal. Lalu kalian akan sibuk berdua memadu kasih. Sementara aku ditinggalkan dengan canggung bersama teman-temannya."

"Kau bisa bersosialisasi!" Ino masih mencari alasan untuk membuatnya tetap ikut.

"Aku bukan mahasiswa semester awal yang sedang giat-giatnya memperluas pergaulan!" Sakura mendesah kesal. Perutnya menjadi lapar jika beradu mulut dengan Ino. Terutama saat ini jam makan siang. Matanya mulai melirik kantung yang dibawa Ino. Terjadi pergolakan dalam dirinya. Tak mungkin saat sedang mendebat gadis itu tiba-tiba dia mengambil makanan yang dibawanya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Ini malam minggu, Sakura. Tak mungkin kau mengerjakan laporanmu yang akan selesai itu!"

"Aku memang tak akan mengerjakannya malam ini. Aku akan menonton _The Choice_."

Ino berdecak kesal. "Hentikan menonton _romance_ seperti itu! Kau bahkan tak punya pasangan." Sakura merengut. Merasa tersinggung karena sudah enam bulan ini tidak berkencan dengan siapapun.

"Kau akan beruntung jika ikut kali ini."

"Tidak perlu! Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan keberuntungan."

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang terlintas di pikiran Ino. Dia yakin kali ini Sakura akan menyerah dan mau ikut dengannya.

"Baiklah.." wajahnya berpura-pura menyerah. "..tapi jangan harap aku akan memberikan voucher tas branded yang kau inginkan itu!" Ino tersenyum layaknya iblis cantik.

Sakura mendelik. "KAU SUDAH BERJANJI!" teriaknya dengan telunjuk mengarah ke hidung Ino.

"Lupakan janji itu. Kau tidak ikut maka voucher juga hilang. Aku akan menggunakannya sendiri." Senyum puas terkembang di wajah Ino. Dia yakin kali ini Sakura akan benar-benar kalah.

Sakura diam. Dia tak menyangka Ino akan mengancamnya seperti ini. Pikirannya terus mengarah pada voucher milik Ino. Tas yang berbulan-bulan dia inginkan sedang diujung tanduk. Voucher Ino sangat membantunya memiliki benda yang amat dia impikan itu. Sakura telah menabung selama berbulan-bulan. Ditambah dengan voucher Ino setidaknya dia dipastikan akan dapat membeli 'buah hati'-nya akhir bulan ini. Tapi rencananya akan gagal jika Ino tidak jadi memberi voucher miliknya itu.

Sakura menghela napas berat. _Si-Iblis-Pirang_ sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia hapal betul helaan napas Sakura yang seperti itu. Tanda gadis itu menyerah.

"Baiklah…" matanya memicing melihat senyum Ino yang sangat lebar. "-tapi aku akan langsung pulang jika merasa tidak nyaman, sekalipun sendirian."

"Setuju! Aku jemput nanti jam 7." potong Ino cepat. "..ayo sekarang kita makan. Aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu dari tadi."

"Sialan!"

-o0o-

Seperti janjinya, Ino menjemputnya pukul 7 malam. Gadis itu berpakaian semencolok biasanya. Seksi dan elegan. Tak perlu diragukan lagi mengapa Sai terlihat begitu tergila-gila pada sahabatnya itu.

Ino memasang raut bangga kearahnya begitu dia membukakan pintu. "Kau terlihat persiapan untuk seseorang yang malas ikut _nongkrong_." Sakura memberikan senyum paksa sekilas lalu kembali memasang raut datar. Ino hanya tertawa melihat tanggapan Sakura.

Apartemen Sai cukup luas dengan perabotan modern. Seperti kata Ino, Sai terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Dia memiliki galeri lukis sendiri dan menjual beberapa karyanya. Tampaknya jika Sai ingin menikahi Ino di masa depan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak Sai. Ciuman Sai menyambut Ino begitu pria itu melihat kekasihnya datang. Ciuman itu bahkan berlajut menuju bahu Ino yang terbuka. Sai melirik kearahnya setelah selesai dengan _kegiatannya_.

"Wow! Apa yang dilakukan Ino hingga kau akhirnya datang, Jelek?" Sai tampaknya terkejut dengan kehadirannya karena biasanya dia akan langsung menolak jika diajak.

"Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu." jawabnya ketus. Pasangan itu tertawa melihat raut wajahnya.

Beruntung baginya, Sai mengundang teman yang dia kenal. Naruto ada disana sedang membuka kaleng bir. Dia mendekati pria itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu saat dia berjalan mendekat.

"Hei Sakura!" Naruto melihatnya dari atas ke bawah lalu bersiul. "Aku tidak ingat kau secantik ini saat SMA." Senyumnya lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Naruto memang sangat aktif dan banyak bicara sejak pertama kali dia mengenalnya.

"Jangan menggodaku." Naruto terkekeh. "Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya dengan mata berkeliling.

"Dia tidak bisa datang. Adiknya datang dari Iwa." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau mau?" Naruto menawarinya sekaleng bir seperti ditangannya. "Boleh."

Sakura berjalan ke sofa di ruang tengah apartemen Sai. Seorang gadis bercepol dua duduk disana. Dia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu menyenangkan diajak bicara. Terlihat dari interaksinya dengan Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka kebanyakan saling melempar ejekan.

Baiklah, sepertinya _nongkrong_ kali ini tidak terlalu buruk. Dia berteman dengan Naruto dan gadis disampingnya -Tenten tidak membuatnya canggung. Kepribadiannya sedikit mirip Ino dengan kemampuan mengumpat lebih baik. Bahkan dia sempat tertawa terbahak saat gadis itu menceritakan keberhasilannya mengerjai Naruto.

"Kau pasti berdoa tujuh hari tujuh malam di gunung supaya bisa mendapatkan Hinata!" Tenten masih saja berdebat dengan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa tak habis pikir. "Wah.. harusnya kau lihat dirimu! Neji benar-benar tertimpa sial bisa berakhir dengan seorang mesin pengumpat." Sakura menyesap bir nya. Tenggorokannya menjadi serak karena banyak tertawa.

Bel apartemen Sai berbunyi. Mungkin pria pucat itu masih mengundang teman lainnya. Dia tak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula dia sudah cukup nyaman disini.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang datang seandainya Sai tidak memanggil nama itu.

"Sasuke, masuklah." ajak Sai.

" _Teme_! Kenapa kau lama sekali!?" teriak Naruto dari seberang Sakura.

"Hn. Ada urusan sebentar." Suara berat milik Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Dia tak pernah memperkirakan bahwa Sai dan Sasuke berteman. Bahkan sampai mengundang lelaki itu kemari. Jangan salah sangka. Dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Mereka hanya pernah satu kelompok saat ospek universitas. Itupun sudah lebih dari tiga tahun lalu. Jadi kecil kemungkinan Sasuke mengingatnya.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena memaksamu kemari.." bisik Ino ditelinganya.

Sakura mendengus. "Kita bicarakan nanti." jawabnya pelan. Ino tertawa geli karena tahu dirinya sedikit salah tingkah karena kedatangan Sasuke. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia senang dengan kehadiran pria itu. Mereka tidak satu fakultas. Sehingga tempat dimana Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke hanyalah kantin kampus mereka saat jam makan siang.

Sasuke tampak setampan dan seseksi biasanya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja hitam santai yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dan celana _jeans_ biru. Beruntung bagi Sakura, dia datang dengan sedikit persiapan sehingga membuatnya tampak tak memalukan.

Namun mungkin malam ini bukan malam keberuntungannya. Sedetik yang lalu dia merasa senang karena Sasuke. Detik selanjutnya dia harus kecewa karena hanya selang beberapa menit seorang wanita berambut merah menyala menyusul di belakang pria itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk bersama Sasuke?" tanya Sai membukakan pintu.

"Ah… ponselku tertinggal di mobil tadi."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya perlahan agar terlihat tak terlalu kecewa. Sasuke datang bersama teman kencannya. Baiklah, lupakan tentang menarik perhatian pria itu.

Pandangannya berpindah ke layar. Dia merasa harus berterima kasih pada Sai karena pria itu memutar film semenjak dia datang. Walaupun harus menonton adegan thriller _The Purge_. Setidaknya matanya teralihkan dari keinginan melirik Sasuke.

Kepalanya dia sandarkan ke kepala sofa. Matanya masih mengarah ke layar sampai seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Tenten baru saja pamit ke kamar mandi. Jadi tidak mungkin gadis itu sudah kembali secepat itu. Tiba-tiba wangi maskulin memenuhi penciumannya. Sasuke duduk disampingnya. Tidak terlalu dekat namun juga tidak jauh. Sakura berdecak dalam hati. Mengapa dari banyak sofa kosong Sasuke harus duduk disebelahnya? Mungkin dia sedikit berlebihan karena sofa di apartemen Sai tidak sebanyak itu. Namun sofa di seberangnya juga masih kosong. Bahkan tidak seorang pun duduk disana karena Naruto juga pergi mengambil minuman.

"Serius sekali. Kau belum pernah menontonnya?"

Sakura tidak tahu Sasuke berbicara dengan siapa. Namun di sekitar pria itu hanya ada dirinya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berbicara dengan Sai atau Ino yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Mm. Aku sudah pernah menontonnya." Sakura berusaha mengatur nada suaranya sebiasa mungkin. Tanpa memperlihatkan nada antusias. Matanya melirik kearah Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang ikut bergerak akibat anggukannya. Menjambaknya pelan sambil menciumi bibir pria itu.

Sakura merutuki diri. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!?_ Melihat Sasuke membuatnya berfantasi liar.

"Sai kuganti filmnya!" teriak gadis berambut merah menyala itu begitu muncul dari dapur bersama Naruto. "..seleramu buruk sekali sih."

"Kenapa diganti!? Filmnya sudah setengah jalan!" protes Naruto.

"Karin, ganti _Me Before You_." suruh Tenten. "Jangan! _Dirty Grandpa_ saja." Karin sudah bersiap akan mengganti film itu jika tidak melihat Sakura serius menonton.

"Oh! Kau masih menonton?" tanya Karin pada Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Tidak. Tidak.. silahkan diganti." ujar Sakura santai. Mereka bertiga –Tenten, Karin dan Naruto duduk di karpet, dibawahnya dan Sasuke. Sakura menyergit. Kenapa Karin duduk di bawah bukan disamping Sasuke? Bahkan membiarkannya duduk dekat pria itu.

Sakura mengambil kaleng bir-nya yang sudah kosong. Mungkin dia bisa minum sekaleng lagi sebelum pamit pulang. Gadis itu berdiri. Dia melihat yang lain sedang tertawa karena kekonyolan _Dick Grandpa_ -kakek yang dalam satu kalimatnya dapat mengatakan ' _fuck'_ puluhan kali. Bahkan namanya saja sudah vulgar.

Dia beranjak menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas Sai yang penuh dengan cola dan alcohol. Sakura terlalu malas kembali ke depan. Gadis itu memutuskan duduk di meja makan yang mengarah ke ruang televisi. Berkutat dengan ponselnya membuatnya tak sadar sudah meminum hampir setengah bir-nya. Orang jaman sekarang memang jika sudah melihat _explore_ bahkan bisa _scrolling_ hingga paling dasar.

"Kalau masih ingin menonton film tadi harusnya kau bilang."

"Ha?" Sakura mendongak. Sasuke dihadapannya. Pria itu sedang mengambil bir yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi kau beranggapan aku disini karena merajuk filmnya diganti?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak kekanakan seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah pernah menontonnya."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini seorang diri?"

Sakura mengangkat kaleng bir digenggamannya. "Menghabiskan ini."

Alisnya naik melihat Sasuke tidak kembali ke depan dan lebih memilih menarik kursi dihadapannya. "Tidak kembali ke depan?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa menit dilingkupi keheningan.

"Nanti saja." Sasuke menyesap bir-nya. "Tumben kau ikut kumpul, Sakura."

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Baru saja Sasuke memanggil namanya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah berbicara langsung sebelumnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau.. tahu namaku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang membuatku tidak mengenalmu? Kita satu kelompok saat ospek."

Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sasuke mengingat bahwa mereka satu kelompok tiga tahun lalu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa harus sesenang ini. Mungkin karena fakta dalam kelompoknya terdiri dari 50 orang dan Sasuke mengingatnya. Tidak hanya wajahnya namun juga namanya.

"Aa. Kau mengingatnya ternyata."

"Rambutmu mencolok."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Mata kelam Sasuke menatapnya menggoda. "Itu memang pujian. Rambutmu indah."

Sakura tidak tahu Sasuke mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh atau hanya bermaksud menggodanya. Pria itu terkenal suka bergonta-ganti teman kencan di kampusnya. Walau tidak mengurangi rasa sukanya pada Sasuke.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap lekat mata kelam Sasuke. "Apa kau memuji setiap wanita yang kau temui?"

Sasuke memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Jari panjangnya mengusap dagunya beberapa kali. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya memuji wanita yang perlu dipuji."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya. Jika dia tidak ingat bahwa pria itu sudah memiliki wanita bersamanya. Mungkin dia sudah menarik Sasuke saat ini dan mengajaknya ke apartemennya. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar tak ingin kembali ke depan?"

Sasuke menatapnya lekat "Menyenangkan berada disini. Bicara denganmu lebih membuatku tertarik." _Smirk_ Sasuke menghiasi bibirnya. Pandangan Sakura tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan itu.

"Disini kalian rupanya.." Suara seorang wanita memutus kontak mata diantara keduanya. Karin tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke dengan pandangan menelisik. "Aku pulang duluan."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat.

Karin mengangkat ponselnya. "Biasa, Suigetsu berulah." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sakura memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Jujur saja ini sedikit aneh.

Karin menoleh pada Sakura. Tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke. "Hati-hati pada pria ini.."

Sasuke berdecak malas. Memperingatkan Karin untuk segera pergi. Sakura mulai mengerti. Sepertinya Karin tidak berkencan dengan Sasuke dan mereka tidak datang bersama. Didengar dari nadanya sepertinya pria bernama Suigetsu lah kekasih gadis berkacamata itu.

Hatinya sedikit lega sekarang. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena sejak tadi berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Mm. Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang." Dia melihat kearah Ino yang sudah duduk dipangkuan Sai. "Ino tidak bisa diharapkan.."

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Ya. Tadi aku datang bersama Ino."

"Ayo kuantar."

"Eh.. tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Ini belum terlalu larut."

"Aku memaksa." Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba tangannya telah berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Mereka berpamitan pada yang lain. Bahkan dia masih bisa melihat senyum menggoda Ino padanya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia hanya memberi petunjuk arah ke apartemennya. Lalu mereka kembali diliputi keheningan. Jalanan disekitarnya sudah sepi. Beruntung Sasuke mau mengantarnya. Jika tidak dia tidak tahu apakah masih ada taksi yang bisa mengantarnya atau tidak. Mobil yang Sakura tumpangi berhenti. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat dibawah apartemennya. Tangan Sakura bergerak membuka sabuk pengaman.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Menunggu gadis itu berbicara lagi. Mengira-ngira apa mungkin Sakura akan mengundangnya ke apartemen gadis itu.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. "Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Hn. Sampai jumpa."

Hatinya sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke tidak menahannya lebih lama. Ataupun meminta nomornya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ekspektasinya memang terlalu tinggi. Sasuke kembali menoleh kearahnya sebentar sebelum memacu mobilnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Bersama Sasuke terlalu lama membuatnya lupa bernapas.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang terlihat lebih berantakan. Melepas _heels_ dan menyingkirkan beberapa pakaian dari ranjangnya. Biarkan besok pagi saja dia bereskan. Tak terlalu sulit bagi Sakura merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya cukup lelah. Matanya sudah akan tertutup jika ponsel disampingnya tidak bergetar.

 _-Simpan nomorku- Uchiha Sasuke_

Tubuhnya seketika bangun. Duduk kaku karena terlalu terkejut membaca pesan dari pria yang tidak dia sangka. Sakura salah jika berpikir setelah ini tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke. Buktinya hanya selang beberapa jam, pria itu sudah mendapatkan nomornya. Matanya yang semula mengantuk bahkan tidak menyisakan tanda-tanda akan terpejam sama sekali. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke. Sang _womanizer_ yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali memasuki kampus.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pesan Sasuke hanya menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan nomor pria itu. Bahkan sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun dia sudah pasti akan menyimpannya. Dan Sakura baru bisa tidur setelah terlalu lelah tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enjoy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Ino berencana makan siang bersama. Gadis pirang itu masih sibuk membicarakan gosip terhangat dikampus. Video sepasang kekasih dari jurusan Ino tersebar. Tak masalah jika itu video menyatakan cinta atau _surprise_ ulang tahun. Namun yang membuat ini heboh adalah mereka sedang 'bertumpang tindih' tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Sakura menyergit mendengarkan penjelasan heboh Ino. Menurut Nona-Ratu-Gosip itu sang pria sengaja menyebarkan video mesum itu karena kekasihnya minta putus. Mulut Ino masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan rangkaian sumpah serapah sampai Sakura menyenggol bahu gadis itu. Memintanya tidak bersuara keras-keras. Suara Ino bisa sekeras _sound system_ jika tidak dihentikan.

"Kau tidak merekamnya dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Untuk apa merekam hal semacam itu!?" Mata Ino terbelalak. "Kami sudah sangat puas. Tidak perlu hal-hal seperti itu." Sakura meringis dan berpura-pura mual mendengarnya.

"Gadis sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, sayang" Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gadis sepertiku?"

"-yang belum pernah melakukannya" sambung Ino. Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Aku hanya belum bertemu seseorang yang tepat. Aku tidak ingin asal melakukannya." Ino mendengus.

"Segera temukan orang yang tepat itu." Sifat sok Ino mulai muncul. "Aku pertama kali melakukannya dengan Sai. Dan sampai saat ini aku yakin dia orang yang tepat. Jika semuanya lancar, mungkin dia juga bisa menjadi yang terakhir" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau sudah dimabuk cinta Sai."

"Mabuk Sai rasanya luar biasa!" Ino tertawa girang.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang kosong. Kantin itu penuh. Tentu saja karena ini adalah jam makan siang. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Sasuke ada di salah satu sudut kantin. Pria itu duduk bersama beberapa temannya dan dua orang wanita.

Sakura tahu jelas bahwa dia menjadi cemburu saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada wanita yang duduk dihadapannya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk tidak kesal. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi. Dia tidak ingin pria itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatapnya.

Sakura berjalan melewati beberapa meja sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hei."

"Hai, Gaara" Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Gaara. "Kau sedang makan?" lanjutnya. Pria itu mengangkat nampan berisi makanan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau duduk dimana?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku masih akan memesan makanan"

"Aku duduk disini. Bergabung denganku?"

Sakura memasang raut bersalah. "Aku bersama dengan Ino"

"Aa. Baiklah."

Sakura meninggalkan Gaara setelah pamit dan menepuk ringan bahu pria itu. Saat kepalanya mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pria itu menatapnya datar dan tenang. Mata kelamnya mengarah lurus padanya. Seolah ada maget yang membuat keduanya terus bertatapan.

Suasana ini begitu canggung. Membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Gadis itu mengambil keputusan untuk tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke dan berjalan cepat menuju Ino yang sedang mengantri makanan.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil menyuapkan makanan. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang ada apa aku dengannya?"

"Dia terus menatapmu sejak tadi," tunjuk Ino dengan dagunya. "aku bahkan bisa melihat bayanganmu dengan jelas di matanya."

Sakura tersenyum kaku. Berusaha menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak menoleh kearah Sasuke. Namun melawan diri sendiri rasanya sesulit ini. Sedetik kemudian dia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Pria itu bahkan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Bibir seksinya membentuk senyum asimetris.

Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar. Sialan! Sasuke seperti dewa yang turun ke bumi. Lututnya lemas. Beruntung sekarang dia sedang duduk sehingga tidak perlu mempermalukan dirinya.

"Kau sudah seperti betina yang akan kawin, Sakura.."

Sakura melotot pada Ino. "Aku? Aku... Tidak!"

Ino tertawa geli. "Mungkin jika ruangan ini kosong, kau akan berlari ke Sasuke dan _menghabisinya_ " Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Terserah!" Ino tertawa puas.

-o0o-

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan alur percintaannya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam perasaan serumit ini. Dia pernah berkencan beberapa kali sebelumnya. Namun hanya bertahan beberapa bulan atau bahkan beberapa minggu dan itu berakhir begitu saja. Semuanya tidak sampai pada tahap yang lebih intim selain berpelukan atau berciuman. Dia selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukannya dengan mereka.

Sakura sadar dia telah lama menyukai Sasuke. Pertama kali melihat pria itu duduk sejajar dengannya saat nama mereka diabsen membuat jantungnya berdegub cepat. Namun logikanya memperingatkan untuk tidak perlu berusaha mendekati Sasuke. Melihat begitu banyak gadis yang mengelilingi pria itu membuatnya menyerah. Dia bukannya tidak percaya diri. Hanya saja semua yang berhubungan dengan pria tampan akan selalu menjadi sulit. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan ketertarikannya dan mulai mencoba berkencan dengan pria lain. Walaupun dia selalu mencuri pandang pada Sasuke jika bertemu.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Sasuke berada beberapa meter darinya. Menunggu dengan wajah tenang yang menjadi andalannya. Beberapa wanita melirik kearah Sasuke. Berharap bahwa dirinyalah yang ditunggu pria itu. Sakura tidak bisa lebih berbangga dari ini.

"Kau sudah tidak ada kelas setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia berdiri dihadapan pria itu.

"Mm ya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya polos.

"Ikut denganku." Sakura bingung. Dia merasa tidak memiliki janji dengan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya keluar? Dirinya masih termenung sampai mata onyx Sasuke menyadarkannya. Wajah pria itu tepat dihadapannya. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Hei.. Perlu kubukakan pintu untukmu?" bisik Sasuke masih dalam jarak sedekat itu. Sakura terkejut. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup karena Sasuke terlalu dekat.

"Ti..tidak perlu. Ayo!" Sakura masuk ke mobil Sasuke terburu-buru. Alis Sasuke naik melihat tingkah Sakura. "Lucu sekali.." gumamnya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura begitu Sasuke melajukan mobilnya. Tatapan pria itu fokus ke jalan. Sakura tidak sempat melihat penampilan Sasuke tadi. Dan dia terpana. Sesering apapun melihat Sasuke membuatnya tidak berhenti terpesona.

"Menonton basket."

Sakura menyergit "Menonton basket?" Dia merasa tidak seorangpun mengetahui dirinya suka basket. "Kau tahu dari mana aku senang menonton pertandingan basket?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya sebentar sebelum kembali melihat depan. "Kau juga suka basket?"

Malu seketika menyergapnya. Mengira Sasuke sengaja mencari tahu tentang dirinya sehingga pria itu mengajaknya menonton basket. _Bodoh! Tentu saja ini hanya kebetulan._

"Dulu aku sering menonton dengan ayahku sebelum pindah kemari," jelasnya. "Setelah kuliah aku tidak pernah menontong langsung lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malas pergi sendiri." keluh Sakura. "-orang-orang akan melihatku aneh jika menonton seorang diri." Ino bahkan tidak tahu jika dia suka menonton basket.

Saat masih di Oto, ayahnya sering mengajaknya menonton pertandingan basket. Kotanya kecil, jadi itu hanyalah pertandingan lokal yang diadakan di sebuah aula. Dia bahkan tidak tahu tim apa yang bertanding. Dirinya hanya menikmati para pemain saling berebut bola, berlari dari sisi kiri dan kanan atau sebaliknya dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Mungkin setelah beranjak dewasa dia baru mengerti peraturan di basket.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat saat memasuki _Quicken Arena_. Disini penuh dengan penonton sehingga mungkin Sasuke takut dirinya tersesat. Pria itu menunjukkan tiket ke petugas dan menuntunnya ke kursi mereka. Sakura merasa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

Riuh rendah suara penonton mengawali jalannya pertandingan. Sakura merasakan dirinya begitu antusias. Dia belum pernah menonton pertandingan basket dengan atmosfer seperti ini. Stadium ini sebesar _Staples Center_ milik _NBA_ yang dia tonton di televisi. Raut girang bahkan tak dapat dia tutupi semenjak pertama kali memasuki arena ini.

"Eksperimu saat ini membuatku sombong." Sasuke memang patut sombong. Sakura tidak menyangka pria itu akan mengajaknya kemari di kencan pertama mereka. Selama ini dia hanya pergi ke bioskop, restoran ataupun taman hiburan jika berkencan. Jujur saja, Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling kali ini.

Sakura berdecak. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa pergi dengan pria lain.."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu tujuannya. Persiapkan dirimu, kau akan banyak terkejut setelah ini." Tangannya mengambil _popcorn_ dipangkuan Sakura. Memakannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap gadis itu. Bahkan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar karena terlalu banyak terkejut didekat Sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan muka. "Kau memang ahli memperlakukan wanita.."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Sifat alami memang sulit dihilangkan."

Pertandingan cukup sengit antara kedua tim. Sasuke dan Sakura terkadang saling melempar komentar selama pertandingan. Walau terdengar lebih banyak dirinya yang bicara. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesemangat dan seantusias ini.

Histeria penonton sedikit mereda. Pertandingan memasuki waktu istirahat sebelum berlanjut ke _quarter_ berikutnya. Sakura meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena sedari tadi dalam posisi duduk. Tangannya mengenai bahu Sasuke yang duduk bersandar kearahnya. Suara penonton tiba-tiba kembali bergemuruh. Sakura kira ini belum waktunya pertandingan berlanjut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang melihat kearah layar besar. "Lihat.." tunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. "-ini yang ditunggu."

Matanya menuju ke layar besar yang sebelumnya menampilkan skor dan jalannya pertandingan berubah menampilkan frame hati besar yang bertuliskan ' _Kiss Cam'_. Oh, Sakura tahu itu. Ini digunakan untuk mengurangi ketegangan penonton. Saat jeda pertandingan kamera akan menyorot kearah penonton secara acak. Dan penonton yang tersorot harus berciuman. Biasanya dalam pertandingan _NBA_ , kamera suka sekali mengarah pada pasangan selebritis yang kebetulan sedang menonton pertandingan.

Sepasang anak muda tersorot pertama kali. Mereka belum menyadari sampai seorang pria dibelakang mereka memberi tahu. Penonton semakin bersorak karena melihat pasangan itu malu-malu. Terutama sang gadis. Namun akhirnya dengan ragu pemuda itu menarik wajah kekasihnya dan mengecupnya sekilas. Pasangan selanjutnya terlihat lebih frontal karena mereka adalah pasangan paruh baya yang mengenakan _jersey_ serupa. Sang istri bahkan mencium suaminya berkali-kali hingga menimbulkan sorakan hebat penonton. Sakura bahkan menautkan alis dan meringis melihatnya.

Pasangan berikutnya lebih normal dari dua pasangan sebelumnya. Begitu sadar mereka tersorot, keduanya langsung mendekatkan diri dan saling mengecup sekilas. Tertawa sejenak lalu tersenyum kearah kamera.

Namun Sakura tidak memperkirakan apakah hari ini adalah hari memalukan atau hari keberuntungan baginya. Karena setelah itu dia dapat melihat wajahnya dan Sasuke memenuhi layar besar. Tawanya bahkan masih tersisa disana saat dirinya sadar sedang ditonton seluruh stadium. Sakura merasa dirinya terlihat bodoh saat ini. Matanya menatap sekilas ke layar yang menampilkan Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah. Dia belum berani melirik pria di sampingnya itu.

"Hei.." tiba-tiba Sasuke berbisik kearahnya. Mendekatkan jarak hingga bahu mereka saling menempel. Sakura sadar apa yang selanjutnya akan Sasuke lakukan. Tangan pria itu mendorong punggungnya mendekat sebelum dia merasakan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Bibir lembab Sasuke bahkan membuatnya lupa apa dia pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Sasuke menciumnya ringan beberapa detik. Sakura merasakan malu hingga mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Ciuman pertama mereka ditonton ribuan orang di layar besar. Bahu Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya tempat dia menyembunyikan wajah sampai kamera menyorot pasangan lain.

Sakura akan menarik diri saat dirasanya Sasuke menahan bahunya untuk tetap dalam posisi itu. Leher putih Sasuke adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Tangan Sasuke mengelus bahunya pelan. Dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja." Sakura menempelkan keningnya ke leher Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sengaja mengajakku kemari untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Sakura dapat merasakan senyum Sasuke disana. "Tidak juga. Aku mendapat keuntungan dari mengajak wanita berkencan di pertandingan basket. Kau tidak lihat banyak pasangan disekitar kita?" Benar. Sakura mengakui itu. Separuh otaknya bahkan tadi berandai-andai jika dia dan Sasuke tersorot _kiss cam_. "Aku yakin kau sering mengajak kekasihmu kemari.."

Sasuke mendengus. "Pertama kali. Kau yang pertama kali kuajak menonton basket." Sasuke tidak bohong. Selama ini para gadis yang mengatur segalanya. Dia hanya perlu datang dan menikmati. Sasuke belum pernah terlibat dalam hubungan yang membuatnya harus maju terlebih dulu.

Sakura tersenyum di bahu Sasuke. Perasaannya mengatakan Sasuke seperti memberinya harapan untuk membuat pria itu menyukainya. Walau sejujurnya tidak mengurangi keresahan dalam hatinya.

-o0o-

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia sedang duduk di sofa di apartemennya ditemani Ino. Gadis itu sedang mengecat kuku kakinya saat mendengar Sakura bercerita tentang kencannya kemarin. Wanita memang benar-benar handal. Ino masih bisa mengecat kukunya dengan sangat rapi padahal sedang menatap Sakura.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kau bingungkan!?" Ino menatapnya jengkel. "Dia mengajakmu keluar. Kalian berkencan. Dan yang paling penting adalah kau menyukainya."

"Dia belum lama putus dengan gadis sebelumnya.." keluh Sakura. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah _player_. Dia hanya butuh waktu tiga hari sebelum berkencan dengan wanita lain." Sakura merengut.

Dia tak bisa membantah fakta itu. Sasuke terkenal di kampusnya sebagai _womanizer_. Namun itu tak membuat para gadis menghindarinya. Bahkan menjadi daya tarik sendiri. Diluar wajah tampan bak dewa Eros dengan mata onyx kelam.

"Semua wanita di kampus kita bahkan menunggu gilirannya berkencan dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia mengajakmu tanpa perlu kau mendekatinya terlebih dulu." Ino meniup-niup kuku kakinya. Sakura menyadarkan kepala merah mudanya di sofa. "Dia tidak menyukaiku…" gumam Sakura. Ino berdecak kesal.

"Dia tertarik! Sasuke tertarik padamu. Tidak mungkin dia mengajak pergi seseorang yang tidak dia suka."

"Tapi itu tidak mengurangi fakta bahwa nanti dia akan meninggalkanku dan bertemu gadis-gadis lain…" Tangan Sakura meremas-remas bantal dipangkuannya. Ino mengubah posisi menghadap Sakura.

"Kau punya kesempatan membuatnya menyukaimu," Tangan Ino memegang erat pundak Sakura. "-bahkan kau sangat berpontesi membuat Sasuke mencintaimu."

Sakura mendengus "Jangan bermimpi! Aku tak mempunyai kemampuan sampai kesana."

"Kenapa kau pesimis sekali sih?! Kau cantik, tinggi dan rambutmu indah!" Sakura tahu Ino jarang sekali memujinya. Jadi jika gadis itu sampai memujinya seperti ini berarti Ino sangat kesal. "-dia pasti akan tergila-gila padamu!" lanjut Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tidak memiliki ekspektasi setinggi itu. Dia sudah mengencani banyak wanita cantik sebelumnya dan semua berakhir begitu saja," Sakura menarik napas. "-aku akan bernasib sama."

Kepala Ino mengeleng-geleng tidak percaya. "Dia memang pria seksi berbahaya.." Pandangan Sakura mengarah ke televisi tapi tak sepenuhnya menikmati acara yang ditayangkan.

"-tapi kau menyukainya, Sakura! Bahkan saat kau pertama kali melihatnya di ospek universitas!" tiba-tiba Ino histeris. Sakura tersenyum masam mengiyakan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Kau benar.." desahnya. "-setidaknya aku harus berusaha dan juga menyiapkan hati agar tak terlalu kecewa nanti. Walaupun itu sangat sulit pasti.." Sakura frustasi. "Dan bodohnya aku juga tak mungkin menolak ajakannya." Ino memeluk bahu Sakura, memberi semangat.

"Aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu, jidat!" Ino tertawa dan mengerling kearah Sakura. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dan tertawa. "Semoga saja." Sakura mengambil salah satu kuteks yang dibawa Ino dan mulai mewarnai kukunya.

"Jadi kau besok berencana kemana?" Sakura tidak mengalihkan konsentrasi dari kukunya. "Aku akan ke tempat Sai." Sakura menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum nakal sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ino memukul bahu Sakura dengan bantal.

" _SHIT!_ " Sakura mengumpat keras. Cat kukunya melenceng gara-gara pukulan Ino.

"Makanya jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku kesana karena lusa Sai akan pergi ke Kiri dengan klub melukisnya. Jadi aku akan membereskan keperluannya."

"Berapa lama dia pergi?"

"Tiga hari." Ino sedikit merengut. Sai memang sering bepergian karena hobi melukisnya. Pria itu mendatangi tempat-tempat dengan pemandangan indah untuk dijadikan inspirasi.

"Jangan memasang tampang begitu. Besok kau juga seharian bersamanya. Pasti tangannya tidak akan meninggalkanmu sejengkal pun." Ino terkikik mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Memang pasangan kekasih itu terkenal sangat lengket satu sama lain. Benar-benar lengket seperti permen karet saat bertemu. Sakura bahkan sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata setiap melihat Ino dan Sai.

"Kau juga harus buat Sasuke seperti itu padamu." Sudut bibir Ino mengejek Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mendengus. "Kalau saja bisa. Aku pasti akan menendang semua gadis yang mendekati Sasuke."

Ino tersenyum memberi semangat. "Semoga beruntung."

-o0o-

Ino sudah pulang 30 menit lalu karena telepon Sai yang mengatakan sedang di apartemen gadis itu tapi tak menemukannya. Jelas saja! Ino bersamanya. Padahal gadis pirang itu sudah mengatakan pada kekasihnya kemarin, bahwa dia pergi ke tempat Sakura hari ini. Namun entahlah, mungkin Sai lupa.

Sakura berniat untuk pergi berbelanja. Bahan makanan di kulkasnya tersisa sedikit dan ini memang sudah waktunya untuk membuatnya penuh kembali. Sakura berpakaian santai. Dia hanya mengenakan celana legging hitam, tanktop coklat dan cardigan panjang sebatas lututnya berwarna putih tulang. Rambutnya digelung asal keatas menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut disisi wajahnya.

Gadis pink itu sudah hampir mendapatkan semua kebutuhannya. Hanya menyisakan sayur. Dia mendorong trolinya pelan sambil memilih sayuran segar yang tersusun rapi.

"Sendirian?"

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik punggungnya. Napas hangat seseorang menerpa kulit lehernya. Dia berbalik dan sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Oh! Hai.. Sasuke" napasnya sedikit tersengal antara terkejut dan senang. Jarak pria itu cukup dekat dengannya. Sasuke menggunakan kaos putih lengan pendek yang terlihat menyatu dengan kulit putihnya. Otot lengan pria itu menjadi pemandangan selanjutnya yang dinikmati Sakura.

"-kebetulan sekali." ujar Sakura lebih santai.

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas. Membuat Sakura kaku karena senyum tampan pria itu. Pandangan Sakura berpindah kebelakang Sasuke seolah mencari seseorang. "Aku sendirian." jawab Sasuke seolah paham dengan gerakan gadis dihadapannya. Sakura bergumam mengerti. Tangan Sasuke hanya membawa keranjang belanja. Matanya melirik kearah belanjaan pria itu. Ada beberapa kantong penuh tomat, sekotak telur dan dua kotak susu.

"Kau minum susu?" jarinya menunjuk kearah kotak susu di keranjang Sasuke. Pria itu memberinya pandangan bertanya. "Ada yang salah dengan minum susu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak biasanya pria keren minum susu." Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau baru saja memujiku."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Dia baru sadar bahwa baru saja mengatakan pria itu keren. "-memang apa yang pria keren biasanya minum?" tambah Sasuke masih dengan bibir membentuk lengkungan keatas. Sakura diam sejenak. Lalu kembali memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kopi mungkin.."

"Tidak buruk juga menjadi peminum kopi." ujar Sasuke santai. Sakura menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau akan minum kopi?" Sasuke yang telah berpindah posisi disebelahnya.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu kecil. "Gadis incaranku menyukai peminum kopi." Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Sakura mengumpat keras dalam hati. Dia tahu Sasuke sedang menggodanya. Sasuke dan mulut manisnya memang sialan. Bahkan tanpa meminum itu pun, Sakura sudah menyukainya.

"Tidak. Aku menyukai pria setia. Bukan pecinta kopi." Ucapannya santai tanpa nada menyidir.

Sakura tersadar dengan perkataanya lalu merutuki diri. Karena terlalu lama galau dengan Ino membuatnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Gadis itu menunggu balasan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura melirik sejenak kearah pria itu. Wajahnya tenang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perkataan Sakura.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan gadis itu sehingga tidak menjawab. Dia memang terkenal _womanizer_ dan dia yakin Sakura juga beranggapan begitu tentangnya. Perkataan apapun yang dikatakannya hanya akan terdengar omong kosong bagi Sakura. Lagipula dia bukan tipe pria yang akan melakukan pembelaan panjang lebar hanya untuk mendapatkan simpati gadis itu.

Namun dia bersumpah tak pernah mengencani dua orang gadis sekaligus. Dia akan berkencan dengan wanita lain saat sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya. Menurutnya itu bukanlah tindakan tidak setia. Dia hanya belum menemukan wanita yang membuatnya harus mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Sejauh ini para gadis yang kebanyakan mengajaknya berkencan. Dia jarang memulainya terlebih dulu. Sangat jarang malah. Mungkin Sakura adalah gadis pertama atau kedua yang dia benar-benar ajak keluar.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih ke barisan tomat merah segar disisi kirinya. Sakura sedikit heran. Pria itu sudah membeli banyak tomat tapi masih menatap penuh minat pada jajaran tomat dihadapan. Sakura masih mengamati Sasuke. Pria itu seksi, tampan dan misterius. Sakura tidak menampik bahwa fakta itulah yang membuatnya menyukai Sasuke. Namun ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang mampu membuatnya bergejolak bahkan saat pria itu tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Apa aku setampan itu?"

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya melebar. Bodoh! Dia sampai tidak sadar dari tadi terus menatap Sasuke. "-kau tidak berkedip dari tadi." Seringai menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Sakura berdehem untuk menetralkan diri.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Dia melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan menuju kasir. Antrian tak terlalu panjang saat Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya. "Lain kali gunakan pakaian lebih tebal jika keluar malam hari." bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sedikit memundurkan kepalanya karena jarak wajah mereka yang dia rasa terlalu dekat. "Aku tidak kedinginan memakai ini."

"Kau memberi pemandangan gratis para pria." Sasuke menatapnya datar. Nada bicaranya terdengar lebih dingin. Sakura mendengus lalu menyeringai. "Jadi kau juga menikmati pemandangan gratis ini?" tanyanya menggoda. Sakura dapat melihat mata Sasuke berkilat aneh.

"Perhatikan antrianmu, Nona."

Sasuke mendorong pelan punggung Sakura agar berjalan maju. Dia mengikuti wanita paruh baya didepannya yang beranjak maju. Sakura tidak lagi menoleh kearah Sasuke. Tidak tertarik meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku pria normal. Tentu aku menikmatinya.." godanya "-sangat menikmati."

Sakura diam tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa melihatnya dia dapat merasakan senyum miring Sasuke itu mengembang disana.

Sakura sudah bersiap membuka dompetnya saat Sasuke menyerahkan kartu miliknya pada penjaga kasir dan mengatakan untuk menyatukan barang belanjaan mereka. Mata Sakura menyipit. "Aku akan membayar milikku sendiri." Penjaga kasir menatap mereka bingung. Namun gerakan Sasuke seakan menyuruh penjaga kasir itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"Kita pergi bersama, Sakura. Laki-laki yang harus membayar." Sasuke menahan suaranya. Tidak ingin membuat pembicaraan mereka terdengar orang lain.

"Kita hanya kebetulan bertemu disini." ucap Sakura penuh penekanan. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Karena tidak ingin memperpanjang adu mulut diantara mereka, Sakura mengambil belanjanya dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

Sasuke masih mengikuti langkah cepat Sakura. "Jangan marah."

Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti. Tubuhnya berbalik dan Sasuke sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Jarak pria itu begitu dekat. Jika saja Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, wajah mereka akan bertemu. Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel, tidak mengatakan apapun. Masih tersisa kekesalan di raut wajahnya.

"Aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak tadi.." gumam Sasuke. Suaranya berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan serak. Alis Sakura naik tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Apa maksud-"

Perkataan Sakura belum selesai saat Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka. Sasuke menciumnya lembut dan melumat bibirnya perlahan. Ciumannya berbeda seperti saat mereka menonton basket. Ciuman Sasuke dipenuhi gairah. Sakura sepenuhnya sadar dia membalas ciuman Sasuke, membalas lumatan Sasuke dibibirnya. Satu tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, membuat jarak tubuh mereka menempel.

Aroma _cologne_ Sasuke memenuhi indera penciuamannya. Wangi Sasuke yang begitu memabukkan. Tangan Sakura melingkari leher pria itu. Sasuke memiringkan kepala saat memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura. Gerakan mereka menjadi jauh lebih intim dan Sasuke belum ingin mengakhiri keintiman itu. Tangan kanan Sakura mengelus rambut belakang Sasuke. Membuat ciuman Sasuke menjadi lebih tergesa. Sasuke melepas tautan mereka sejenak untuk bernapas. Hidung mereka masih saling bersentuhan. Sasuke menatap matanya dalam sebelum kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Mereka saling menginginkan, Sakura dapat merasakannya.

Napas Sakura terengah saat Sasuke benar-benar melepas pagutan mereka. Bibir keduanya memerah. Matanya sayu menatap pria tampan dihadapannya. Sasuke menjadi seribu kali lebih seksi setelah ciuman mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik jika menatapku seperti itu.." Mata kelam Sasuke menatap Sakura bergairah. Tangan pria itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut halus di pelipis Sakura.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya lagi hendak mencium Sakura saat kesadaran gadis itu kembali. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke beberapa langkah. Dia harus segera mendapatkan kesadarannya. Berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir dengan logika. Segera sampai di apartemennya adalah pilihan terbaik. Sakura berbalik dan kembali berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aku antar pulang." ujar Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Jangan aneh. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pulanglah.."

"Aneh?" Sasuke tidak terima. "-itu wajar."

Sakura mengusap pelipisnya. Dia tahu bahwa semuanya wajar. Sangat wajar malah. Termasuk ciuman mereka barusan. Dan akan sangat tidak wajar jika mereka sudah diposisi seperti tadi namun tidak berciuman.

"Aku tidak akan masuk apartemenmu jika kau tidak mengundangku masuk." Pria itu menatapnya serius.

"Aku merasa seperti aku tidak sopan.." gumam Sakura. Tindakannya memang kurang sopan mengingat gadis itu tidak memperbolehkan tamunya masuk. Namun Sasuke berbeda. Pria itu berbahaya -baginya. Malam ini dia belum siap menghadapi semua pesona Sasuke. Walaupun dia tidak menjamin akan bisa menahan pesona lelaki itu dikemudian hari. Mereka benar-benar akan berakhir di ranjang jika memperbolehkan Sasuke masuk.

"Aku berjalan kaki." Sakura masih mencoba membuat Sasuke tidak mengantarnya karena tahu pria itu pasti mengendarai mobil. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa jalan kaki tidak buruk."

Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun setelah itu. Masih dalam keheningan bahkan saat sudah berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak mengundangku masuk?"

"Lain kali, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapnya matanya lurus. "Aku akan segera mengubah pikiranmu."

"Coba saja." Sakura sudah berbalik membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Sakura.."

"Hmm?" Tubuhnya kembali menghadap Sasuke.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih menunggu perkataannya. Sasuke mengecup sudut bibir gadis itu lembut. "Aku tahu kau suka ciumanku.." bisiknya di sudut bibir Sakura. "-aku pulang. Sampai jumpa"

Belum sempat dia membalas perkataan Sasuke. Pria itu sudah menghilang di belokan lorong apartemen. Sakura termenung seorang diri. Merasakan bekas ciuman Sasuke masih terasa di bibirnya. Sasuke dan bibir seksinya yang akan membuat Sakura sulit tidur malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Thanks for reviews, favorites, followers and also silent readers.**

Buat yang minta chapter selanjutnya banyakin Sasusaku, nih udah saya banyakin. Buat yang belum ngerti kemana arah jalan ceritanya, pokonya fic ini saya buat minim konflik dan lebih menceritakan _step by step_ hubungan Sasusaku. Semoga penjelasannya dimengerti yaaa :)

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enjoy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah siap dengan rutinitasnya setiap malam. Memakai kaus tidur _pink_ usang miliknya bertuliskan " _Wanna_ _Make Out?_ " Ino mungkin sudah gila saat memberikan ini padanya di dua tahun lalu. Dan dia cukup waras untuk tidak menggunakan kaus ini diluar rumah. Sehingga benda ini menjadi baju tidur paling nyaman baginya.

Jika mengikuti rencananya, dia akan duduk di depan televisi dan menonton beberapa episode terlewat _Britain's Next Top Model_ sambil menikmati makan malam. Lalu membereskan laporan magangnya yang sudah selesai dan akan pergi tidur. Hari ini dia sedang malas memasak makan malam jadi mungkin dia akan memesan _pizza_ atau _chicken wings_. Semoga pengantar makanan nanti tak akan salah paham dengan kausnya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi saat dia baru saja meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya. Ino tak mungkin mengunjunginya karena gadis itu memiliki acara dengan temannya. Sakura membuka pintu dengan satu tangan masih memegang ponsel. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tak mengira Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Temani aku makan." ujar Sasuketenang tanpa menyapanya terlebih dulu. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya dan mengajaknya makan malam. Mungkin tak terdengar sebagai ajakan juga. Karena Sasuke menyuruhnya menemani makan.

Sakura belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau mengajakku?" Dia mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh. Mata Sasuke mengedar berpura-pura mencari orang lain. "Apakah disini ada orang lain?" Sakura menggeleng. "Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ganti bajumu.." Sasuke menatap kaos yang dikenakannya, kearah dadanya."-dan kita bisa melakukan ajakanmu setelah makan malam." Sakura melirik ke arah kaosnya dan mengumpat kecil. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memakai kaos ini lagi bahkan untuk tidur.

"Jangan bermimpi!"

Wajah Sasuke seketika berubah datar. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Apa Sasuke tersinggung dengan perkataannya? Dia bukannya tidak ingin melakukan seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke atau bahkan dipikirannya. Bahkan saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke, dia berharap bisa melakukan pertama kalinya dengan pria itu. Hanya saja dia tak ingin seperti kebanyakan para gadis jalang yang begitu mudah melemparkan dirinya pada pria tampan. Sakura berharap lebih dengan Sasuke. Jika dia langsung menyerahkan dirinya dengan pasrah pada lelaki itu, pasti dia akan bosan lalu meninggalkannya dan bertemu dengan gadis lain. Dia menyukai Sasuke dan seperti usahanya dia akan membuat Sasuke setidaknya menyukainya. Sempat terpikir olehnya perkataan Ino bahwa dia bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Namun mungkin harapannya terlampau tinggi.

"Kau masih tidak mengundangku masuk."

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan ganti baju sebentar." Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya mengedar memperhatikan apartemen Sakura. Gadis itu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Restoran yang mereka datangi tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makan malam. Mereka berjalan berdampingan mengikuti _waiter_ yang menunjukkan arah menuju meja mereka.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke lamat-lamat saat pria itu membuka buku menu. Dia tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Para gadis akan saling membunuh untuk bisa bersama pria itu. Karena sebagaimana yang sudah ditakdirkan, Sasuke terlalu mencolok untuk seorang diri.

"Kau tidak memesan?"

Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku menu ditangannya. Memperhatikan Sasuke akan membuatnya lupa segala hal. Dia sedang lapar dan tidak ingin berpura-pura menjadi gadis anggun dengan porsi makan sedikit. Sakura memesan _steak tenderloin_ ukuran _large_. Dia tidak membawa banyak uang, namun dia yakin Sasuke yang akan membayar makan malam mereka. Lihat saja gayanya tempo hari di supermarket.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Sakura membuka percakapan keduanya. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak menarik.. bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ke kampus sebentar tadi siang untuk mengurus ini-itu dengan dosen. Lalu memberikan _finishing touch_ pada laporan magangku hingga tertidur. Saat aku bangun tiba-tiba hari sudah gelap. Dan aku berencana makan _fast food_ sebelum kau datang." Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura berbicara. Otaknya mungkin sudah gila karena berpikir kegiatan Sakura cukup menyenangkan jika gadis itu yang bercerita.

"Aku membebaskanmu dari kebosanan kalau begitu."

Sakura menganguk-anguk setuju. "Terima kasih padamu karena menyegarkan mataku." Senyum tersungging di bibir gadis itu. Melihat Sasuke memang membuat harinya lebih baik –sangat baik. Dia sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan dia merindukannya. Mungkin sekarang dia menjadi berlebihan karena sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja bila tak bertemu Sasuke. Namun semenjak pemuda itu mendekatinya dan mereka dalam hubungan yang tak bisa Sakura jelaskan, dia semakin merindukan Sasuke.

Kedatangan _waiter_ membawa makanan membuat jeda pembicaraan mereka. _Steak_ dihadapannya sangat menggiurkan seakan meminta Sakura segera memotong dan melahapnya. Dia menatap Sasuke sesaat, pria itu memberi _gesture_ mempersilahkan dia makan.

Sakura memotong dan memakan _steak_ dihadapannya dengan keanggunan bak putri yang telah melakukan itu bertahun-tahun. Setidaknya walau dia memesan _steak_ berukuran besar, dia harus menunjukkan keanggunannya sebagai wanita. Lalu Sakura menyesap wine dihadapannya sejenak dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang fokus memotong daging dihadapnya. Pria itu sangat tampan bahkan saat tengah menggunakan pisau.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke mendongak, merasa diperhatikan Sakura. "Kau tidak menghubungiku." Sorot mata Sasuke menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak Sakura mengerti antara kesal dan.. rindu? Pria itu merindukannya? Sakura tidak ingin bertaruh.

"Aku.. tidak ingin mengganggumu," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "lagipula kau juga tidak menghubungi." Sasuke mendengus. Mengapa Sakura berpikir menghubunginya akan membuatnya terganggu? Mata onyx Sasuke menyipit. "Mengapa kau selalu bersikap defensif padaku?"

"Apa aku harus bersikap agresif?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya kecil. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." Seringai tampan tampak tersungging di bibir pria itu. "Itu menunjukkan kau nyaman bersamaku." lanjutnya.

Sesuatu dalam diri Sakura bergejolak panas. Dia hanya menahan diri –sangat menahan diri untuk tidak langsung duduk dipangkuan pria itu lalu menciumi bibir dan leher putihnya. Jika mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya, mungkin saat tempo hari Sasuke menciumnya dia akan langsung menarik pria itu masuk ke apartemennya dan menggumulinya di atas ranjang atau bahkan tidak diatas ranjang.

"Aku nyaman bersamamu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan beberapa hari terakhir?" Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau bertanya karena merindukanku?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pengunjung lain. Mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang berdegub cepat. Lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Jika itu yang ingin kau dengar. Ya.. aku merindukanmu." Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum walaupun itu gagal. Seringai puas terkembang di bibir Sasuke. Pria itu mengusap dagunya sejenak, berpikir. "Sangat melelahkan. Aku mengerjakan bab terakhir tugas akhirku dan mengejar dosen pembimbing agar segera menyetujuinya."

Sakura mengamati setiap jengkal wajah Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa orang kelelahan sebersinar ini? Sasuke memang diciptakan dari gen unggul yang paling unggul. "Kau melakukan segala sesuatu dengan cepat.." decaknya kagum. "-bahkan aku baru saja menyelesaikan laporan magang."

Pria itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Tentu saja dia jenius dan cekatan. Menyelesaikan studinya dengan cepat juga merupakan salah satu targetnya. Sifat yang sudah ada secara turun menurun mengalir dalam darahnya, tidak ingin kalah dari orang lain.

"Hn. Tidak ada yang membuatku harus menundanya." ujar Sasuke santai. Sakura tidak mendengar nada sombong disana. Walaupun jika orang lain yang mendengar mungkin akan berpikir lain. "Lagipula aku memiliki banyak rencana yang sudah kususun."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku akan bekerja di Taka Law Firm." Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sasuke akan menjadi pengacara muda yang sukses. Sakura membayangkan bagaimana jalannya persidangan jika pria seksi dan berbahaya seperti Sasuke yang berbicara membela kliennya. Apalagi hakim saat ini cukup banyak berjenis kelamin wanita. Mungkin mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan argumen Sasuke dengan mata tidak berkedip. Pria itu hanya perlu menampilkan seringai tampan diakhir perkataannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja di kantor hukum ayahmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku ingin memulai segalanya sendiri." Ego Uchiha. Dia ingin diakui karena kemampuannya dan membangun karirnya dari awal. Taka Law Firm melihat kerjanya saat magang dikantor itu dan langsung menawarkan posisi untuk Sasuke segera setelah pria itu menyelesaikan program magangnya. Sebenarnya perlu banyak pertimbangan baginya sebelum memutuskan menerima tawaran itu. Mungkin ini cukup mengherankan bagi sebagian orang karena dia memilih pesaing kantor hukum ayahnya. Namun dia memiliki pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku mulai melihatmu dari sudut yang berbeda." ujar Sakura jujur. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk senyum bengkok. "Aku memang berbeda dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu?" tantang Sakura. "Semua yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya." jawab Sasuke. Sakura tertawa. Berdebat dengan Sasuke sangat menyenangkan. Pria itu memiliki pesona dan gayanya sendiri yang mampu menaklukan hati wanita. "Kau sepertinya tipe yang selalu mendapatkan semua keinginanmu."

"Jadi aku juga sudah mendapatkanmu?"

Jantung Sakura kembali tersentak terutama karena senyum menggoda yang ditampilkan Sasuke. "Berusahalah sedikit lagi.." Sasuke menatap lurus kearahnya. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan yang sebelum belum pernah Sakura lihat. "Kupastikan itu tak akan lama lagi." Rona di pipi Sakura muncul karena tahu Sasuke sangat menginginkannya.

-o0o-

Sakura berjalan ke gedung fakultas Sasuke. Hari ini pria itu melakukan seminar untuk tugas akhirnya. Setidaknya dia harus datang untuk memberi selamat karena dia yakin pasti Sasuke akan lulus dengan mudah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung dengan tempat ini. Maklum saja walaupun sudah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir, dia belum pernah ke fakultas Sasuke.

Raut wajahnya tetap tenang walau dia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang tersesat. Sasuke sudah memberikan petunjuk padanya sebelum kemari. Namun Sakura dan arah bukanlah dua hal yang akrab. Bahkan dia tidak tahu mana timur atau barat. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan duduk di kursi panjang di depan sebuah ruangan.

Pandangan Sakura berkeliling. Berharap ada seseorang yang dikenalnya lewat. Dan dia sadar itu sia-sia. Sakura tidak mengenal seorang pun disini. Kecuali jika kebetulan Naruto lewat. Matanya memandang kearah tangga menuju lantai 2 bangunan ini. Sakura rasa dia tak perlu mencari Sasuke hingga ke lantai 2. Lebih baik menunggu pria itu disini.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke terlihat turun dari belokan tangga itu. Sapaan pada Sasuke sudah akan meninggalkan bibirnya saat dilihatnya seorang gadis menghampiri pria itu. Rambutnya coklat lurus dan berpakaian modis. Gadis itu berbicara pada Sasuke disertai senyuman. Lalu tangannya sedikit menarik lengan Sasuke agar pria tidak menghalangi jalan. Mereka berbicara beberapa menit di sudut tangga sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk dan gadis itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke seperti memberi ucapan selamat. Mereka berpisah karena gadis itu akan pergi ke lantai 2 sedangkan Sasuke turun.

Sakura merutuki diri. Mengapa dia harus secemburu ini? Sasuke hanya berbicara dengan gadis itu beberapa menit. Dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun _selain_ gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasuke _dan_ menyentuh lengannya _lalu_ tersenyum lagi _dan_ menepuk bahu Sasuke. _Oh Tuhan ampuni aku!_ Dirinya sudah menjadi wanita gila pencemburu.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya saat Sasuke melihat kearahnya. Seketika senyum tipis pria itu terkembang disana. Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Berjalan lebih semangat dari sebelumnya. Sisi rasional Sakura bekerja. Sasuke bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali saat berbicara dengan gadis tadi.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku jika sudah disini?" Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke sangat tampan dengan pakaian rapi dan formal seperti ini. "Aku baru saja sampai. Bagaimana seminarnya?" Sasuke tersenyum remeh dan menggeleng. "Tidak sesulit itu." Sakura berdecak. "Kau jadi semakin sombong."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ejekannya. Tangan Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu pergi dari sini. Mereka berjalan melintasi taman kampus dengan langkah santai. "Jadi mana ucapan selamat untukku?"

"Kau masih membutuhkannya?" Dia yakin Sasuke sudah mendengar ucapan selamat dari hampir seluruh gadis di fakultasnya. Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu ucapan selamat darinya. Langkah Sakura berhenti. Membuat Sasuke yang disampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Selamat, Sasuke. Aku yakin kau pasti menjadi pengacara handal." Ucapannya disertai senyum tulus pada pria itu.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Hanya itu? Mana hadiahku?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak menyangka Sasuke masih menuntut hal lain darinya. Pria yang bersamanya ini memang sulit ditebak. "Kau mau apa? Jangan minta sesuatu yang aneh." peringat Sakura.

Seringai Sasuke terbit disana. "Buatkan aku makanan." Sakura menautkan alisnya, cukup terkejut karena permintaan Sasuke yang diluar perkiraannya. "Kau mau makan masakanku?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Kau meminta pada orang yang tepat. Memasak adalah salah satu keahlianku. " Jika hanya memasak, dia bahkan bisa melakukan itu dengan mata tertutup. Beruntung Sasuke meminta sesuatu yang dia bisa kerjakan. "Kau jadi semakin sombong." Sakura merengut karena perkataannya pada pria itu dikembalikan padanya. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan tangannya dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke mengantarnya kembali ke fakultasnya. Dia memiliki janji dengan dosen satu jam lagi dan tak ingin terlambat. Pria itu akan pergi dengan Naruto selagi menunggunya. Sasuke akan menjemputnya dan mereka akan makan siang bersama di apartemennya. Seperti janjinya tadi, dia akan masak untuk Sasuke.

-o0o-

Sasuke rasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia banyak melakukan sesuatu diluar kendalinya akhir-akhir ini. Jika dipikir lagi, logikanya bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia harus memaksakan diri bertemu Sakura tadi malam. Sementara keesokan harinya dia memiliki seminar tugas akhir. Setidaknya tadi malam seharusnya dia melakukan sedikit persiapan untuk presentasi. Walau itu tak akan mengubah banyak hal. Otaknya bahkan telah menguasai semua poin dalam setiap bab yang ditulisnya.

Sudah tiga hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Dan keinginan untuk melihat gadis itu datang dengan cepat. Segera setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya, tangannya reflek mengambil kunci mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Sakura. Sasuke sadar dia sama sekali tak menyesal bertemu dengan Sakura semalam. Bahkan bertemu gadis itu membuatnya suasana hatinya menjadi sangat baik hari ini. Terutama karena gadis juga menyambutnya begitu dia turun.

Pikirannya berkelana, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang tengah menyantap semangkuk ramen. Beruntung suasana kantin siang ini tak terlalu ramai. Naruto menyeretnya kemari begitu dia menghubungi pria itu. "Huh.. tidak perlu bertanya, kau pasti lulus dengan nilai paling tinggi." cerocos Naruto dengan mulut penuh mie.

"Hn. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Cih.. Sombong sekali." sungut Naruto. Sikap santai Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'mau bagaimana lagi jika punya otak sepertiku'. Sasuke memainkan ponselnya sesekali dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Kulihat kau belum bersama seorang gadis lagi?" Naruto tahu betul kebiasaan Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Sok tahu." jawab Sasuke masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Wow! Jadi seminggu tidak bertemu aku sudah ketinggalan berita lagi!? Dengan siapa kali ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Dia tidak pernah tidak penasaran dengan teman kencan Sasuke. Meskipun sejauh ini selalu para wanita yang mendekati sahabatnya. Tentu saja dia sangat menunggu _moment_ dimana Sasuke akan benar-benar menyukai seorang gadis. Sasuke baik –pada setiap gadis, tentu saja. Sehingga Sasuke akan menerima ajakan kencan jika gadis itu sesuai dengan kriterianya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." jawab Sasuke malas. "Jadi berapa lama kau akan dengannya? Tiga minggu? Satu bulan?" Hening sejenak. Naruto menunggu cukup lama sampai Sasuke menjawab, "Selama mungkin." Naruto tersedak kuah ramen dan menampilkan ekspresi melongo. "Kau.. kau baik-baik saja kan, Teme!?" Sasuke memandang Naruto datar sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kau sudah mendapat.." Naruto menjentikkan jari. "-moment dengan gadis ini!?" tanya Naruto masih tak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu.." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Tapi aku terus memikirkannya."

" _God!_ Akhirnya Temeee..!" Naruto tertawa lebar sambil memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke. Dia tidak menanggapi histeria Naruto tentang entah _moment_ yang dia dapatkan.

Pandangannya beralih pada dua orang pemuda yang berjalan kearah mereka. Dia hanya mengenal salah satunya. Sai, pemilik senyum aneh. Mereka cukup akrab karena sering _nongkrong_ bersama. Namun entahlah yang berambut merah di samping Sai, dia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi pria itu mengingatkannya pada seorang pria yang tempo hari menyapa Sakura di kantin. Sakura dan pria berambut merah yang memiliki tato di dahi itu terlihat cukup akrab.

"Naruto, Sasuke." panggil Sai bergabung dengan mejanya dan Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab sapaan Sai. Matanya menatap sekilas pemuda berambut merah disamping Sai. "Tumben kau bergabung dengan kami, Sasori." Naruto seperti biasa menyapa dengan semangat. "Kau tidak ada kelas?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Tidak. Aku menunggu Ino."

Naruto mencibir. "Kau tahan sekali dengan Si-Berisik-Ino." Sai mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ini jauh lebih baik daripada belum bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai." Naruto merasa tersinggung. "Kau lupa aku sudah bersama Hinata!?" Sai tertawa kecil. "Bukan untukmu." Pandangannya menuju Sasuke dan menunjuk dengan dagunya. Sasuke berdecak. "Urusi urusanmu, Pucat." Sai tertawa semakin lebar karena berhasil mengganggu Sasuke.

"Sai, kekasihmu Yamanaka Ino yang berambut pirang?" Sasori yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara. Sai mengerutkan alisnya, bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Sasori bertanya tentang Ino. "Kenapa? Kau tidak tertarik dengan kekasihku kan?" tanya Sai menyelidik. Pria itu cukup protektif jika bersangkutan dengan kekasihnya. "Tentu saja tidak," Sasori menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. "siapa gadis berambut pink yang selalu bersama kekasihmu itu?"

Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu Sakura?" Dia mulai mengerti arah pertanyaan Sasori menuju pada siapa. Sasuke yang sedari tadi lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung menajamkan pendengarannya ketika nama Sakura disebut.

"Aa. Sakura." Sasori mengangguk-angguk memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Setelah mengenal Sakura dalam waktu lama, dia baru sadar jika gadis itu cukup popular di kalangan pada pria. Setidaknya setelah beberapa pria pernah bertanya tentang Sakura dihadapannya. "Kau kenal dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasori setengah terkejut. Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Sakura adalah teman SMA ku."

"Kebetulan sekali! Kau punya nomor ponselnya?" Sasori tersenyum antusias pada Naruto seperti menemukan harta karun. Mata Naruto menyipit menggoda. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin melakukan pendekatan. Matamu jeli juga melihat Sakura." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "-sebentar.."

"Jangan."

Seketika suasana hening mendengar suara dalam Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatap lurus padanya. "Ha? Apa Teme?" Dia dapat merasakan aura hitam yang dipancarkan Sasuke.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke beralih pada Sasori. "Jangan dekati Sakura." Suara Sasuke begitu dingin. Sasuke dan Sasori beradu pandang beberapa detik. Mungkin jika mata Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu, dia yakin kepala Sasoi sudah berlubang saat ini. Beberapa detik ketegangan terhenti sampai Sasori tertawa sarkastik. "Kau mengencaninya?"

Sasuke mendekap tangannya. "Hn. Dia bersamaku sekarang." jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan. Sasori mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Sayang sekali kau menemukan Sakura lebih cepat daripadaku. Jika kau sudah selesai dengannya, katakan padaku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bertahan lama dengan para gadis." Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya santai. Sasuke mendengus. Seringai meremehkan terbentuk di sudut bibir Sasuke. "Peruntunganmu buruk kali ini. Aku rasa aku akan bertahan lama dengan Sakura."

Sasori mengatupkan bibirnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

-o0o-

Perpustakaan kampus mereka sangat luas. Bahkan jika seluruh rak buku diruangan ini keluarkan, mungkin dapat menggelar konser yang dapat menampung hampir 10 ribu orang. Sakura berdiri diantara rak-rak tinggi itu, mencari buku referensi untuk tugas akhirnya. Bisa dikatakan dia cukup beruntung karena menyelesaikan laporan tepat waktu. Sebagian temannya bahkan masih kesulitan untuk diluluskan oleh dosen pembimbing mereka. Dan dia sekarang sudah maju selangkah lagi untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia hanya berusaha menyelesaikan studinya tepat waktu. Tidak cepat tetapi juga tidak terlambat. Terlalu cepat akan membuatnya menjadi tidak menikmati masa kuliah namun terlambat akan membuatnya terlihat malas. Jadi mengerjakan segalanya _on the track_ adalah pilihan terbaik.

Ino mengajaknya pulang bersama. Gadis itu mengatakan telah menunggunya di depan perpustakaan. Sakura malas membalas pesan Ino. Lagipula dia telah selesai meminjam tiga buku yang berada di tangannya. Ino sedang duduk di bangku di lorong perpustakaan yang menghadap ke arah taman. Gadis itu sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hei!" Ino menoleh lalu menyengir lebar. Wajahnya berubah malas saat melihat kearah tangan Sakura. "Jangan katakan kau akan membaca tiga buku abad perang itu malam ini!" Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tepat seperti yang kau katakan."

Ino memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Tidak bisakan kau lebih santai, Sakura. Kau membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh. Ayo sekarang pulang bersamaku dan Sai. Lalu kita bersenang-senang!" Ino akan menjadi histeris saat mengatakan _bersenang-senang_.

Sakura menghentikan Ino yang menarik tangannya. "Aku pulang bersama Sasuke." Ino melotot tidak percaya sebelum tersenyum licik. "Ah.. rupanya akan bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke." Sakura memukul kepala Ino dengan satu buku dalam tangannya. "Jangan berpikiran mesum!" Ino mengusap-usap kepalanya kesakitan. "Kau yang berpikiran kotor!" sungutnya.

"Hai, cantik.." Sai muncul dari balik punggung Ino dan merangkul pinggang kekasihnya. Ino yang setengah terkejut lantas mengeluarkan senyum manjanya. _Kejadian_ selanjutnya adalah Sakura harus memutar bola matanya dan memalingkan muka dari dua anak manusia yang sedang saling mengecup bibir masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya berciuman panas dalam beberapa detik.

"Jadi kau tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Sakura menggeleng. Lagipula walaupun dia tidak pulang bersama Sasuke, dia juga tidak ingin pulang dengan pasangan gila ini. Bisa-bisa matanya sakit sebelum sampai di apartemennya. "Baiklah..Sampai jumpa, Sakura. Salam pada kekasihmu." ujar Ino jahil. Tangannya merangkul lengan pucat Sai. " _Bye_ , jelek!" ucap Sai disertai senyum anehnya. Sakura sudah akan menjitak Sai jika pasangan itu tidak cepat menyingkir. "Dasar gila!"

"Sakura.."

Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, Sakura berbalik. Suara itu cukup familiar dan firasatnya benar. Sekali lagi dia harus sedikit beradu argumen sebelum pulang. Toneri –mantan kekasihnya lagi-lagi mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Sejujurnya, dia tidak masalah berteman dengan mantan pacar jika saja pria itu tidak mencoba membuat mereka kembali bersama. Hubungan 3 bulan mereka telah berakhir beberapa bulan lalu dan mereka putus secara baik-baik, menurutnya. Mungkin tidak bagi Toneri.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Ayo aku antar." Sakura masih memandang datar pria dihadapannya, tidak menjawab. "Kau belum makan kan? Sekalian kita makan siang."

"Toneri.." desahnya lelah sambil menggeleng. Senyum yang ditampilkan pemuda itu seakan menghilang tergantikan tatapan sendu. "Apa kau tidak bisa menerimaku kembali?" tanya Toneri pelan. "Maafkan aku.." tatapannya melembut. "Selama kita bersama, aku terus mencoba menyukaimu. Namun tidak berhasil. Aku nyaman bersamanmu.. tapi hanya sebagai teman." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu memberi semangat. Toneri menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Terlihat frustasi.

"Kau sudah mempunyai seseorang?" tanya Toneri putus asa. Sakura bingung. Dia ingin mengangguk dengan Sasuke dalam bayangannya, namun dia ragu. Tapi jika mengatakan tidak, dia tidak bisa. Karena secara _gamblang_ Sasuke sudah mengajaknya berkencan. Mereka dalam suatu hubungan, hanya saja dia belum memberi kejelasan pada pria itu.

"Aku bersama seseorang dan.. aku rasa aku menyukainya."

Raut wajah Toneri semakin gelap saat dia mengatakan itu. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit tidak tega. Tapi tidak mengatakannya, membuat pria itu terus berharap padanya. Dan dia tidak menginginkan itu. "Baiklah.." Toneri tersenyum sedih. "-setidaknya berikan aku pelukan pertemanan." Sakura awalnya ragu mengikuti permintaan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Namun dia mengikuti jiwa baik dalam dirinya. Memberikan pemuda itu pelukan ringan sebagai seorang teman sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Sakura."

Lagi- lagi seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun kali ini suara ini terdengar sangat familiar beberapa hari terakhir dan dia tunggu kedatangannya. Sakura melepas pelukan Toneri dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada pria itu.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Ayo pulang."

Firasatnya buruk. Sasuke berwajah datar dan hanya menatapnya sekilas. Lalu tatapan Sasuke berpindah pada Toneri yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mata kelam Sasuke memberi Toneri tatapan tajam memperingatkan. Tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia bahkan belum sempat berpamitan pada Toneri.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran. Pria itu seperti mengabaikannya. Namun saat mereka melintasi taman kampus, Sasuke menurunkan genggamannya ke tangan Sakura. Mungkin pria itu tak ingin menyakiti pergelangannya dengan cengkramannya.

"Kita jadi makan di apartemenku?" Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana. Pertanyaan bodoh yang jelas-jelas menjadi alasan mengapa dia pulang bersama Sasuke. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"Hn."

"Kau ingin kumasakkan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya."

"Terserah"

Sakura merengut. Sasuke benar-benar _baik_. Bahkan saat sedang mengabaikannya, pria itu masih mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Walau dalam bahasa super irit yang Sakura cukup mengerti.

Sakura menghentikan Sasuke, menggegam erat tangan Sasuke saat dia hendak memasuki mobil. "Hei. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke polos. Pria itu masih diam tidak menatap kearahnya. Jika pikirannya benar, Sasuke marah setelah melihatnya berpelukan dengan Toneri. Lucu sekali jika Sasuke cemburu padanya. Dia ingin tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau marah padaku?" Pertanyaan Sakura belum membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk menatapnya. Pria itu masih memalingkan muka kearah lain. "Dia hanya teman." Akhirnya Sasuke menatapnya, walau dengan dengan mata menyipit tidak percaya. "-maksudku dia mantan pacarku" ralat Sakura cepat.

"Lalu kau memeluknya?"

"Itu pelukan pertemanan." bela Sakura. Sasuke masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Sakura terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang masih mengeras. "Dia memang memintaku kembali padanya. Tapi aku menolak dengan tegas. Aku mengatakan kami lebih cocok sebagai teman. Dan dia memintaku memeluknya sebagai tanda pertemanan."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apalagi?" geram Sakura. "Aku bersamamu sekarang." Tangan Sakura menangkup sisi wajah Sasuke, membuat mata mereka bertatapan. Entah keberanian dari mana, tiba-tiba Sakura berjinjit dan mengecup cepat bibir Sasuke. Menyadari tindakannya yang agresif Sakura bermaksud untuk masuk ke mobil Sasuke lebih dulu. Namun sebelum Sakura melangkah, Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan memojokkannya hingga bersandar pada pintu mobil.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi."

Secepat itu Sasuke mengatakannya maka secepat itu pula Sasuke menciumnya. Pria itu menciumnya keras dan tergesa. Seperti menumpahkan keresahannya selama ini. Tangan Sasuke menahan tengkuk dan pinggangnya erat. Tidak membiarkan Sakura beranjak sedikitpun. Sakura menjadi lupa diri saat Sasuke menyentuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak ragu-ragu untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke sama dalamnya. Sasuke melumat dan menghisap bibir bawahnya memberi tanda untuk membuka mulut. Pria itu seakan menyalurkan perasaannya yang meluap-luap pada gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukan ini di parkiran kampus. Sampai Sakura mendengar suara siulan yang ditujukan pada mereka. Dia mencoba menjauhkan wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." bisiknya terengah. Sasuke masih mengecup bibirnya dua tiga kali sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghentikan ciumannya karena Sakura menarik rambut belakangnya.

"Aku menyukaimu.. " ujar Sasuke tepat di wajah Sakura. Kening mereka menyatu. "aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi aku menyukaimu."

Sakura terpana mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba pria itu. Sasuke menatapnya lembut dan dalam. Dia dapat merasakan ketulusan pria itu dari mata kelamnya. Sasuke adalah pria yang paling dia harapkan menyukainya selama ini dan sekarang pria itu mengatakan menyukainya. Dia tidak tahu apakah bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman paling lebar yang pernah dia buat. Hingga rasanya hampir menyakitkan. Namun dia tidak peduli. Karena dia juga menyukai pria ini. _Really really like him so much!_

"Aku juga menyukaimu.."

Senyum yang Sakura tunggu akhirnya muncul di bibir seksi Sasuke. Walau tidak selebar miliknya, senyum bengkok Sasuke membuatnya ingin mencium bibir pria itu sekali lagi jika dia tidak mengingat tempat.

"Jadi.. kau Sakura-ku?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. "Seperti harapanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, followers, and favorites.**

Senang rasanya banyak yang menyukai dan menantikan _This Ineffable Feeling._ Itu membuat saya jadi semangat mengetik cerita ini. _And I hope you like this chapter too_ :)

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enjoy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tak pernah merasa secanggung ini masuk ke apartemennya. Kepalanya bisa gila jika terus memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat jantung tidak berdegub sekencang ini. Namun mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasakan itu. Karena Sasuke tengah duduk santai di sofa menyalakan TV. Bersyukur karena pria itu duduk diam, tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat keadaannya bisa menjadi lebih parah. Sakura segera pergi ke dapur. Menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Sasuke, kau mau _Chicken Pasta_ kan?" tanyanya dari dapur.

Sasuke melihat ke arah dapur. "Hn. Kau punya tomat?". Namun akhirnya lebih memilih mendekati Sakura yang terlihat sedang sibuk. "Sebentar," Sakura membuka kulkas "hanya tersisa dua." Dia melihat kearah Sasuke yang bersandar di tembok dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Tak apa?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Potongkan untukku." pinta Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan Sakura mencuci tomat itu dan memotongnya menjadi empat. Mengambil piring kecil dan memberikannya pada pria itu. Sasuke kembali ke depan, menonton TV karena permintaan Sakura agar dia bisa menyelesaikan masakannya lebih cepat. Sasuke awalnya bingung. Berpikir mengapa kehadirannya menganggu gadis itu. Namun Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing.

Berbeda dengan Sakura. Dia menyuruh Sasuke kembali ke depan karena jelas-jelas akan salah tingkah jika Sasuke terus menatapnya saat memasak. Bisa-bisa dia menumpahkan gula ke dalam pastanya.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, memasak bukanlah hal sulit bagi Sakura. _Chicken Pasta_ buatannya telah siap dalam kurang dari satu jam. Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam di depan TV. Namun tak ada jawaban. Merasa aneh, gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke yang ternyata sedang tidur di sofa dengan tangan kanan menutupi keningnya. Napas pria itu teratur, membuat Sakura sebenarnya enggan membangunkan. Tapi ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya pelan. "Sasuke, ayo kita makan." Kali ini Sakura menekan-nekan pipi pria itu. Belum ada reaksi. Dia hampir menyerah. Semoga caranya kali ini membuat Sasuke bangun.

"Sayang.. bangunlah. Ayo kita makan." bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

 _Voila!_

Dalam sekejap Sasuke bereaksi dan bangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu duduk dan menatapnya sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal telah membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga dia duduk dipangkuan pria itu. Tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura erat. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke memasukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sakura. Menciumi leher Sakura dan menghisapnya pelan. Sakura melenguh merasakan sensasi geli yang diberikan Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke masih setia menciumi setiap jengkal lehernya. Tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan rambut Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu bergerak diluar kendali. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses yang lebih leluasa bagi Sasuke. Napas Sakura tersengal merasakan napas memburu Sasuke di kulit lehernya.

Sasuke sudah membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya saat kesadaran Sakura kembali. Belahan dadanya terlihat disana. Sasuke menatapnya bertanya dan jengkel karena dia menghentikan pergerakannya. Tapi selebihnya tatapan Sasuke dipenuhi gairah. Sakura memundurkan diri dan bermaksud untuk turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. Namun tangan pria itu masih erat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ayo kita makan." ajak Sakura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Raut wajahnya dibuat sepolos mungkin. Berharap Sasuke tidak marah. Mata kelam Sasuke bergantian menatap Sakura dan belahan dada gadis itu yang seolah menggodanya.

"Makanan bisa menunggu." jawab Sasuke datar. "Tapi aku sudah lapar!" potong Sakura cepat.

Sebenarnya dia tak selapar itu. Hanya saja Sakura belum siap melakukannya sekarang. Dia gadis perawan. Dan belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Setidaknya dia perlu mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Terutama bagi Sasuke yang menurutnya pasti sangat berpengalaman. Lihat saja bagaimana piawainya pria itu menciumnya.

"Aku juga _'lapar'_."

Sakura mengerti lapar yang dimaksud Sasuke dalam konteks yang berbeda. Tangannya segera mengancingkan kemejanya dan turun dari pangkuan Sasuke yang sedang lengah.

"Kita sekarang sama-sama lapar. Jadi ayo kita makan sebelum mereka dingin!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang malas-malasan. Menyeret pria itu menuju meja makan.

"Kau mengerti lapar maksudku." Sasuke duduk dan masih menatapnya setengah kesal. Tapi tatapannya melunak melihat _Chicken Pasta_ buatan Sakura dihadapannya. Sepertinya _mood_ Sasuke bisa berubah dengan cepat.

Sakura memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Sasuke diatas meja. Meminta atensi pria itu. "Hei, aku tidak kemanapun." Sakura mencoba merayu Sasuke "Kita bisa melakukan yang tadi bahkan lebih dilain waktu. Tapi makanannya tidak bisa menunggu selama itu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Gadis itu memang tahu cara meluluhkannya. Bahkan dengan rayuan seperti tadi saja sudah membuat suasana hatinya membaik. "Seharusnya gadis perawan sepertimu jangan membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu jika tidak ingin kuserang."

Mata Sakura terbelalak dan berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. "Kau! Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura bodoh. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira Sasuke akan menebak dengan tepat. Terutama karena mereka belum pernah melakukan apapun sebelumnya.

"Semacam insting seorang pria."

Sakura berdehem. Kedua telapak tangannya saling menggosok. Pikirannya kacau, mungkin dia lebih kearah malu. Sakura bahkan bingung dimana meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke mendengus lalu tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sengit. "Berhenti tertawa! Biarkan gadis perawan ini makan!" Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tertawa hingga tubuhnya berguncang. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah makan, Sasuke memintanya menemani pria itu ke _Aventura Mall_. Ibu Sasuke mengirimkan foto berukuran besar untuk dipanjang di rumah baru pria itu. Sehingga terpaksa Sasuke harus membeli bingkai yang sesuai dengan ukuran foto itu. Sakura awalnya cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasuke baru saja pindah sebulan lalu. Dan ternyata itu tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Pantas saja waktu itu mereka bertemu di supermarket.

Dari cerita Sasuke, dia beranggapan Ibu pria itu adalah Ibu yang perhatian. Mungkin ini sedikit menyedihkan tapi Sakura hampir lupa rasanya memiliki Ibu. Ibunya meninggal saat dia berumur 6 tahun karena kecelakaan. Semenjak itu dia hanya tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Tak masalah baginya, karena pria itu memberikan seluruh kasih sayang padanya.

Namun dia mulai merasa harus mencarikan Ayahnya pasangan saat harus meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri. Dia tak akan tinggal selamanya dengan Ayahnya. Sampai Sakura bertemu dengan Bibi Rin, sahabat lama ibunya. Bibi Rin tidak menikah karena sangat mencintai tunangannya yang meninggal seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Sakura bisa melihat sosok lembut Ibunya dalam diri wanita itu. Perasaannya mengatakan Ayahnya dan Bibi Rin bisa saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Lewat kerja kerasnya, akhirnya mereka menikah. Saat terakhir kali dia pulang. Mereka terlihat sangat baik dan saling peduli. Sakura percaya dua orang yang memiliki kesedihannya masing-masing bisa saling menguatkan dan saling menjaga. Hatinya lega melihat ayahnya memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi cerita.

-o0o-

Sakura baru tersadar saat mereka memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Tas branded yang dia inginkan dipajang di toko dalam _mall_ ini. Beruntung Sakura membawa dompet beserta voucher Ino, yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin dia bisa ke toko itu sebentar selagi Sasuke membeli bingkai di toko _furniture_.

"Sasuke, aku kesana sebentar." pamitnya pada pria itu. Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari bingkai yang sesuai dengan _design_ rumahnya.

"Kemana?"

"Mm. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli." Sakura tidak tahu mengapa dia harus bermain rahasia seperti ini. Mulutnya hanya reflek menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Pria itu memandangnya menelisik. Namun raut wajahnya kembali tenang.

"Hn. Jangan lama-lama."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan cepat menuju toko tas itu. Senyum sumringah mengembang di bibirnya membayangkan tas yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. _Wait for me, my love!_

Begitu memasuki toko itu, Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan ' _buah hati'_ nya terpajang cantik di etalase toko itu. Tanpa ragu Sakura langsung mendekati tas itu. Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang saat dilihatnya harga tas itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia lihat.

"Anda memilih tas ini, Nona?" Seorang pramuniaga bertanya ramah padanya.

"Ya," Sakura membuka dompetnya. "dan apa aku bisa menggunakan ini?" Tangannya menyodorkan voucher tas yang diberikan Ino. Pramuniaga itu mengambil dan memeriksa vouchernya.

"Mm. Sebenarnya ini bisa digunakan. Tapi masa berlakunya hanya sampai kemarin. Jadi jika Nona membeli hari ini, vouchernya tidak bisa digunakan lagi." Sakura melotot mendengar penjelasan pramuniaga itu. Hatinya mencelos seperti berada diambang kematian. Dia mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memeriksa masa berlaku voucher itu?

"Apa.. apa tidak bisa diberi kelonggaran sehari? Aku kemarin tidak sempat kemari karena sibuk." Sakura belum pernah terlihat menyedihkan sampai memohon-mohon seperti ini. Uangnya tidak akan cukup jika tanpa voucher itu.

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi peraturannya sudah seperti itu."

Sakura terpaku beberapa saat. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Kepalanya mendongak menatap tas impiannya untuk terakhir kali. Sepertinya ini saatnya untuk menyerah. Mungkin dia bisa menabung lebih giat lagi dilain waktu. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya panjang dan pamit pada pramuniaga dengan senyum kesedihan. Dia ingin sekali menangis di kamar mandi. Tapi itu tak mungkin karena orang-orang pasti akan terkejut mendengar suara tangisan dan matanya akan sembab mengerikan. Sakura menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya pendek-pendek menenangkan hatinya yang kecewa.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus menguatkan diri untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Sasuke. Pria itu akan bertanya macam-macam jika melihat wajahnya ditekuk seperti ini. Sasuke sudah menunggunya di depan toko _furniture_ saat dia kembali. Tangan kiri Sasuke membawa sebuah bingkai besar yang dibungkus karton putih.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura begitu berada di dekat Sasuke.

Pria itu menatap wajahnya sebentar. "Hn. Mana belanjaanmu?" Bola mata Sakura melirik keatas, mencari alasan masuk akal. "Tidak jadi. Tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin membelinya." Sakura menyengir. "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." Dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke kembali menatap wajahnya beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan area pusat perbelanjaan ini. Sakura merasa sebelum pulang dia harus meminum sesuatu yang dingin dan manis untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kacau. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat _coffeshop_ dekat mobil Sasuke. Dia menawari Sasuke membeli minuman. Tapi pria itu menolak dan menyuruh Sakura menuju _coffeshop_ itu sendiri selagi dia memasukkan bingkai besar itu ke bagasi mobil.

Sakura sedang mengatri saat ponsel dikantongnya bergetar. Dahinya berkerut bingung membaca pesan Sasuke yang memintanya menunggu pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, begitu katanya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menjadi ceroboh.

Setelah _Iced Caramel Macchiato_ pesanannya siap. Sakura memutuskan menunggu Sasuke di dekat mobil. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi taman di pinggir jalan. Hatinya menjadi lebih tenang setelah meminum sesuatu yang dingin. Mulutnya mendesah lega, merasa jauh lebih baik. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kiri saat Sasuke terlihat berjalan kearahnya. Tangan pria itu membawa sesuatu. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Kantung itu terlihat familiar baginya. Rasanya Ino sering membawa kantung dengan corak seperti itu.

Matanya melotot saat Sasuke sudah dalam jarak pandangnya. Itu kantung dari toko tas yang diinginkannya. Dia hapal betul dengan merk yang tertera disana. _Tenang Sakura!_ _Belum tentu Sasuke membelikannya untukmu._ Dan jujur saja dia benar-benar berdoa semoga itu bukan untuknya.

"Apa yang tertinggal?" tanyanya penasaran. Matanya melirik ke dalam isi kantung yang dibawa Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu mengambil minuman ditangannya dan dengan cepat meminum _Iced Caramel Macchiato_ miliknya. Wajah Sasuke menyergit awalnya, tapi pria itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang haus.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku jika ingin. Aku bisa membelinya bersama punyaku tadi." Dalam hitungan detik minumannya habis di tangan Sasuke. Tak masalah baginya. Karena minuman itu sebenarnya tersisa separuh saat diminum Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke menggeleng. "Minumanmu terlalu manis."

Sakura tertawa. Pria itu bahkan tidak berkata apapun sebelum menghabiskannya. "Tapi kau membuatnya tidak bersisa." Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu pengemudi.

Pria itu belum mengatakan apapun tentang barang yang dibawanya sampai belokan terakhir menuju apartemennya. Dan Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak terpikir baginya untuk bertanya. Benaknya membuat beberapa pilihan wanita yang akan kira-kira akan diberi tas itu oleh Sasuke selain dirinya.

Ibu Sasuke? _Ah!_ Tentu saja, pasti Ibunya. Apalagi pria itu akan pulang kerumahnya akhir pekan ini untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya yang masih tertinggal. Sakura tersenyum dengan pemikiran jeniusnya. Hatinya mulai tenang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum kaku dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir lagi?" tanya Sakura basa-basi saat mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti.

"Kau begitu menginginkan aku masuk sepertinya."

Sakura mendengus. Sasuke dan percaya diri memang sesuatu yang saling melekat. Dia tahu pria itu hanya menggodanya. "Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik tadi." Wajahnya berpura-pura datar. Dia sudah membuka sabuk pengaman dan akan keluar saat pria itu memanggilnya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kursi penumpang. "Untukmu." Tangan Sasuke meletakkan kantung berisi tas itu ke pangkuannya.

 _Benar tebakannya._ Tas itu dibeli Sasuke untuk dirinya. Keningnya berkerut. _Apa Sasuke tadi mengikutiku saat ke toko tas?_

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu.. ini sangat mahal." Wajah Sasuke berubah datar. Sejujurnya dia sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam pria itu saat ini. Tapi sungguh dia tak bisa menerima barang-barang dari pria itu dengan mudah.

"Kau menginginkannya."

"Ya, tapi dari uangku sendiri." potong Sakura cepat. Nada suaranya sedikit naik. _Oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke. Kami bahkan baru resmi berpacaran beberapa jam yang lalu_.

"Aku bisa gila melihat wajahmu yang hampir menangis tadi." Suara Sasuke melunak.

"Tapi aku tidak menangis!"

"Hampir."

Sakura menarik napasnya panjang. Menatap wajah pria dihadapannya gusar. "Kau jangan membelikanku barang-barang mewah seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti.. wanita parasit." gumam Sakura pelan. Matanya menghindari mata Sasuke. Dia memalingkan muka kearah kaca.

"Hei.." Sasuke menarik dagunya. Membuat mata mereka beradu. Dia dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang melembut. "Aku sama sekali tak menganggapmu seperti itu. Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang dirimu. Aku hanya tak suka melihat wajah murungmu. Itu benar-benar menggangguku." Sasuke mengelus pipinya pelan. Tangan Sasuke begitu menenangkan. "Anggap saja hadiah dariku."

"Tapi ulang tahunku sudah lewat dua bulan lalu." Bibirnya mengerucut. Dia tak bisa menerima kado dari Sasuke sesuka hati.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. "Berarti kau masih harus bersamaku sampai sepuluh bulan kedepan untuk mengganti kado ini." Sakura memutar bola matanya dan tertawa tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar pemaksa." Sasuke dan seluruh perilaku manisnya membuat hatinya bergejolak tidak sehat.

Sakura turun dan berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke. Kaca mobil pria itu diturunkan. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke." Pria itu mengangguk. Menatapnya setenang biasanya. "Hn. Kuhubungi nanti." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya saat Sasuke perlahan membawa mobilnya menjauhi apartemen.

-o0o-

Sakura bergumam tidak jelas saat keluar dari ruangan dosen. Hari ini dia melakukan bimbingan untuk tugas akhir yang diambilnya. Dan dengan seenaknya dosen itu mengatakan bahwa _literature_ yang dia baca belum cukup. Dia bahkan telah membaca hampir semua _literature_ yang sesuai dengan topiknya. Kening Sakura berkerut jengkel. Dosen itu memintanya membaca sebuah buku yang bisa dia pinjam di perpustakaan. Jika dipikir kembali dia bahkan sudah seperti pengunjung tetap perpustakaan itu. Dan sialnya dia belum pernah melihat judul buku yang direkomendasikan dosennya itu.

Sakura bergegas ke perpustakaan. Dia membuka komputer perpustakaan yang menjadi _database_ seluruh buku di tempat ini. _Oh Sialan!_ Buku itu sudah dipinjam. Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya, berpikir dimana dia bisa mencari buku ini. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada petugas perpustakaan kapan kira-kira buku itu akan dikembalikan.

Lagi-lagi sial menimpanya. Petugas perpustakaan itu mengatakan _buku-sialan_ itu hanya ada satu di tempat ini. Otaknya bahkan sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali dalam sehari ini dia menggunakan kata sial. Dia harus mengantri jika ingin meminjamnya. Dan tebak apa yang paling membuatnya kesal, sudah ada lebih dari tigapuluh mahasiswa yang mengantri untuk meminjam buku itu sebelum dirinya. _Astaga! Benar-benar buku brengsek!_

Sakura sangat ingin marah pada siapapun saat ini. Terlebih tas ransel ungu yang berada di punggungnya penuh dengan buku dan laptop. Sakura mendudukkan diri di bangku sepanjang lorong perpustakaan. Tas ranselnya dia letakkan di sisi kiri. Lorong ini cukup sepi. Hanya sedikit orang berlalu-lalang. Rasanya dia begitu lelah. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan ke tembok. Matanya tertutup, berusaha memberi sugesti positif pada otaknya.

Namun setelah bermenit-menit bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menjadi berharap ada Sasuke saat ini. Sakura menarik napas dalam. Bahunya merosot. Dia jadi merindukan pria itu sekarang. Sasuke menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah orangtuanya. Tapi pria itu juga selalu menghubunginya. Untuk menyingkirkan rasa rindunya pada Sasuke dia bahkan membaca buku dan membersihkan setiap sudut apartemennya. Rasanya dia sudah seperti gadis gila dimabuk cinta.

"Kenapa tidur disini?"

Sakura membuka matanya cepat. Senyum perlahan mengembang di bibirnya. Ternyata hari ini dia tidak sesial itu. Sasuke ada dihadapannya. Sedang menatapnya dengan satu alis naik. Raut bertanya pria itu membuatnya ingin sekali melompat ke pelukannya. Ini seperti menemukan mata air setelah berjalan berpuluh-puluh jam di padang pasir. Baiklah, dia mulai terdengar berlebihan lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearahnya. Memperhatikan setiap sudut wajahnya. "Aku tidak tidur. Hanya sedikit lelah." balasnya diakhiri senyuman. Sasuke tidak bisa menutupi raut kekhawatirannya.

"Ada apa?"

Mudah bagi Sakura menceritakan bagaimana dia melewati harinya. Beruntung Sasuke ada didekatnya saat ini. Entahlah dia bisa berkeluh kesah kepada siapa lagi. Karena dia rasa Ino sudah akan muntah jika mendengar ceritanya kali ini. Terutama karena ini berpusat pada buku dan dosen. Dia benar-benar akan bergantung pada Sasuke setelah ini.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar beruntung karena mengenalku." Sasuke menyeringai sombong. "Aku memiliki buku itu." Sakura takjub. Benar-benar takjub kali ini. Dia hampir menyerah mencari buku itu. Dan Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengatakan dia memilikinya.

Secara reflek Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dan mencium pipi pria itu. Menciumnya dengan keras untuk meluapkan kegembiraannya. Dia benar-benar senang sekaligus lega. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun dia mengatupkan bibirnya kembali dan hanya tersenyum lebar, memandang berbinar wajah pria dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya hadiahmu tidak buruk," Sasuke menyentuh sisi wajahnya yang baru saja dicium Sakura. "tapi itu saja tidak cukup bagiku."

Sasuke akan menangkup pipinya sebelum dia bergeser menjauhi pria itu. Dia tahu apa akan Sasuke itu lakukan setelah ini. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar lupa dengan pertanyaannya. Dia harus segera mengatakannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki buku itu?" Mata Sasuke menyipit karena niatnya untuk mencium Sakura tertunda.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak bisa memiliki buku itu?"

Sakura berdecak. Sulit menghadapi Sasuke yang keinginannya diganggu. Bukannya menjawab pria itu balik bertanya. "Maksudku kau membacanya? Kurasa mahasiswa hukum tidak perlu membaca buku itu." Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Membuatnya berpikir apa yang aneh dari pernyataannya.

Baiklah, dia mulai mengerti sekarang. "Aku sedang berkencan dengan pria kutu buku ternyata." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. "Seharusnya tak jadi masalah jika pria kutu buku ini sangat tampan."

Sakura tertawa namun dia mengakuinya. Dia hanya tak habis pikir Sasuke membaca buku yang bahkan bukan bidang ilmu yang dia tekuni. Oke, dia tahu pria itu sangat cerdas. Dia jadi tak bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang biasanya penuh kalimat menggoda sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk buku dihadapannya.

"Kau bisa menciumku sekarang." Sakura mengulum senyumnya. Kepala Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak membutuhkan ijinmu." Dan sedetik kemudian pria itu menarik dagunya, menyatukan bibir mereka.

-o0o-

Pertama kali baginya masuk ke rumah Sasuke membuatnya kagum. Rumah Sasuke tidak terlalu besar karena pria itu tinggal sendiri. Hanya saja ini benar-benar.. berkelas. Perabotannya modern dan tertata rapi. Dia akui selera Sasuke sangat bagus. Dan seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut karena itu terlihat dari pembawaan pria itu sehari-hari. Caranya berpakaian, barang-barang yang melekat padanya dan tentu saja mobil Sasuke. Namun melihat langsung dimana pria itu tinggal semakin meyakinkan pemikirannya.

Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke mengambil buku yang ingin dipinjamnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kearah dinding di sebelah kiri. Terpajang bingkai besar yang minggu lalu dibeli Sasuke. Foto keluarganya terbingkai rapi didalam pigura itu.

Sakura menebak seorang pria yang tersenyum tipis di samping Sasuke adalah kakaknya. Dia dapat melihat banyak kemiripan antara keduanya. Mereka semua berambut gelap, hanya saja warna rambut Sasuke lebih menyerupai ibunya. Sedangkan kakaknya lebih menyerupai ayahnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum. Ibu Sasuke berwajah lembut dan sangat cantik, sepertinya Sasuke mendapatkan lebih banyak gen dari Ibunya. Ayah Sasuke tampan untuk ukuran pria paruh baya dengan wajah tegas. Aura kewibawaan terpancar disana. Sangat sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya.

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke mendekat. Pria itu membawa buku bersampul biru tua ditangannya. Buku yang dicarinya seharian ini.

"Ibumu sangat cantik." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, melihat foto keluarganya.

"Dia memaksaku untuk memajang ini. Katanya sebagai pengingat bahwa ada orang tua yang harus dikunjungi." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ibumu sangat perhatian. Pasti menyenangkan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan bersama mereka kapan-kapan." Sakura termangu. Mungkin sifat berlebihannya mulai muncul kembali. Tapi ini seperti Sasuke akan memperkenalkannya pada kedua orangtuanya sebagai kekasih. Dan dia tak tahu apa artinya itu.

Sakura sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku ditangannya. Setelah selesai makan, dia dan Sasuke larut dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan _iPad_ nya. Bahu keduanya saling menyandar. Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang entah sedang membuka apa. Lalu kembali membaca buku dihadapannya.

"Hal-hal klasik seperti perjodohan ternyata masih ada." decak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang kau baca?" Sasuke menggeleng lalu mematikan _iPad_ nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Hanya berita tidak penting." Sakura bergumam mengerti.

Tubuh Sakura bergerak menghadap Sasuke. Kakinya terlipat santai diatas sofa. "Biasanya anak-anak dari keluarga kaya atau pewaris perusahaan yang dijodohkan. " Tangannya mengetuk dagunya beberapa kali. "Itu yang kulihat di drama. Tapi rasanya di kehidupan nyata perjodohan sudah jarang atau mungkin tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke ikut mengubah posisi menjadi menghadap Sakura. Sebelah tangannya menyangga kepalanya ke sisi sofa.

"Kau salah." Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Aku dijodohkan."

Pendengarannya tidak salah kan? Apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan? Napasnya tercekat. "Kau..sedang bercanda?"

"…"

"Sasuke, kenapa diam? Kau benar-benar dijodohkan!?"

Ekspresi Sasuke yang sebelumnya datar, perlahan berubah. Pria itu terkekeh sambil melihat wajahnya. "Aku bercanda." Sakura membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu bercanda dengan wajah tenang seperti itu. "Kau!" geram Sakura. "Selera humormu benar-benar buruk, _Mr. Uchiha_."

Sasuke masih terkekeh tapi tampaknya tidak peduli. Karena selanjutnya dia merasakan Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke ujung sofa dengan mudah. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa tubuhnya seringan ini. Atau memang pria itu yang terlalu kuat.

Sasuke tidur dipangkuannya. Kepala pria itu berada di atas pahanya. Sakura menunduk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku dengan wanita lain." Sasuke menyeringai. Melihat lengkungan di bibir Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya memutar bola matanya. "Kepalamu bertambah berat. Minggir sana." ucap Sakura ketus sambil menggerakkan kakinya.

Sasuke menyamankan kepalanya. Pria itu menutup matanya dan mendekap tanganya di dada. Mengambil sikap tidur. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Sakura masih memperhatikan wajah tampan itu. "Hn." Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus pelan kening pria itu. Sementara sebelah tangannya kembali membuka buku, melanjutnya aktivitas membacanya. "Halaman berapa tadi? Kenapa aku menutupnya tiba-tiba?" decak Sakura pelan.

"Tigapuluh satu." Suara datar Sasuke menyahut. Sakura mengikuti perkataan Sasuke dan terheran kenapa pria itu bisa tahu bahkan halaman berapa terakhir dia membaca? Bukankah sejak tadi Sasuke bermain _iPad_?

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan buku itu sejak tadi." Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selanjutnya. Karena Sasuke saat ini sangat manis baginya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar pria itu memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Jadi yang dia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mengecup bibir pria itu. "Tidurlah." Sakura bisa melihat senyum tipis Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata. Pria itu mengubah posisinya menyamping, wajahnya menghadap perut Sakura dan menyelipkan tangannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Matanya masih sibuk membaca rentetan kalimat dalam buku itu. Deruan napas Sasuke terasa di perutnya yang hanya terlapisi _blouse_ tipis. Pria itu diam beberapa saat.

"Menginaplah disini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 _Waah! Akhirnya Author bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Maaf sekali buat para readers yang sudah menungu lama. Ini semua karena kesibukan kuliah dll yang harus Author jalani. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah membaca dan menunggu This Ineffable Feeling. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan maaf kalo belum terlalu panjang. Btw siapa yang nonton Goblin *angkattangan. Kayanya sekarang lagi pada demam Gong Yoo ahjussi ya (ahjussi rasa oppa). Soalnya Author ngetik ini sambil dengerin ost. Goblin yang yahuud banget. Terakhir, jangan lupa review :) Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan agar fic ini lebih baik._

 _See you on next chapter!_


End file.
